Rikareena's Hamilfics
by FoxieSango
Summary: Collection of my best fics from Tumblr! Most of it is mainly Schuylerson (Thomas/Angelica). Key characters: Thomas Jefferson, Angelica Schuyler, Lil Angie Hamilton, Philip Hamilton, Theodosia Burr, Alexander Hamilton, Eliza Schuyler, John Laurens, Peggy Schuyler, James Madison
1. Their Worlds were Wide Enough

**"Their Worlds Were Wide Enough"**  
 **Series:** Hamilton: An American Musical  
 **Genre:** Angst, [light] Romance  
 **Summary:** Two children fighting for their fathers' honor. Theodosia/Philip story. (First Hamilton fic)!  
 **First Published:** 1/15/2017 at 7:15 PM on Tumblr  
 **Written by:** Rikareena/FoxieSango

A/N: Hi! First Hamilton fic, yay! So, a couple of thing about this fic:

1) AU where Philip never dies after his duel with George Eacker, so he lives to be 22. Also, Theodosia is not yet married.

2) I ship Theo/Philip (not sure what the ship name is for that? Theolip? Philidosia? Either way, even though they never met in the play, I ship them).

3) Slightly inspired by the workshop version of "Schuyler Defeated" where Eliza asks Burr how his daughter is and he responds, "She's my pride and joy! Fluent in French and Latin," to which Philip shoots back, "So am I!" like he was jealous! I thought that was so cute!

4)…Passenger Pigeons! They're currently extinct but they were apparently in abundance in America during the 1700s. The last one died in the Cincinnati zoo in 1914.

5). George Eacker really was a supporter of Burr, but did not really court Theodosia.

5) …I don't want to give away anymore lest it takes away from the story. So enjoy!

Songs of Inspiration: "Schuyler Defeated" (Workshop and Final version), "Obedient Servant," "Ten Duel Commandments," "The World Was Wide Enough"

* * *

June 21

 _Dear Sir,  
_ _  
You will happen to find upon the instance of the 20th, a directly indirect response by your father at the behest of my own to avow or disavow, in no uncertain terms, words dispersed by Hamilton Snr. about Burr Snr. To have such words uttered by Mr. Hamilton in the initial instance is, itself, a disgrace. But even moreso, I am dismayed that a supposed gentleman of Mr. Hamilton's caliber, whom for a majority of my life I have respected despite much controversy surrounding his own, would display a profile of such cowardice as to not only avoid commitment to his actions—or, though I doubt as much, inactions—but to use his verbiage to dance around the issue like that of a migrating passenger pigeon. Therefore, at my request, it would behoove you to impress upon your father the importance of appropriately accounting for his actions, lest I shall have to take drastic measures on my father's behalf._

Respectfully,  
Lady Theodosia Burr

He read the letter, and re-read it, and re-re-read it, and re-re-read it again. Philip Hamilton, age 22, found himself pouring over the words that were taunting him from the page for the better of the past half-hour. She couldn't be serious.  
He was well aware of the situation to which she was referring. His father had been on a rant for the past couple of days about the incredulousness of Mr. Burr's request, and how ridiculous it was for him to expect Hamilton to apologize for anything, whether he meant it or not,

"How am I supposed to know what the hell he's talking about?! Over 30 years I've clashed with the man; and it's not like he hasn't uttered 'despicable' words against me! He's mad if he thinks I'll apologize for anything! I'm under absolutely no obligation! A man with no beliefs or morals deserves NO such contrition from me anyway!"

And so his father, Alexander Hamilton, had responded to Burr's letter fueled by this stance. Though…by what he held in his hands…it appeared that Theodosia Burr, Philip Hamilton's rival since adolescent hood, had intercepted the letter—surely, Philip presumed, before her father had a chance to read Hamilton's response…otherwise, he'd never have let her reply in his stead, right)?

…Yet, she had. She had taken it upon herself to respond.

…In such a manner that was so…unbecoming of a lady but…then again so becoming of her.

…If the situation wasn't so close to home, Philip would've have called it admirable. Still…she couldn't be serious!

First of all, the problem was not hers to be concerned with; the issue lied between her father and his own. But aside from that, it wasn't the place of a lady to get involved with the affairs of gentlemen anyway! Oh, it was obvious that she was furious, as much as he had been in his duel with George Eacker three years ago—which had thankfully resulted in both parties missing their shots after staring at each other for a full minute, then resolving to put the matter aside entirely.

Eacker never fully apologized for speaking ill of Philip's father, but did confess to the fact that outside of public scrutiny, he didn't know the man. So while his personal knowledge of him may have been unfounded, some of what he did know was, indeed, unforgivable (specifically the whole incident with Maria Reynolds). That was something to which Philip himself could not particularly disagree (as the whole thing had fractured their family and broken his mother) and they left it at that. Coincidentally, the man who was 8 years Philip's senior at the time of the duel, had been an avid supporter of Mr. Burr and, for a while, had even courted Theodosia (a fact that, for some reason, caused a sharp twist in Philip's gut). She'd actually been the one to assuage tensions between the two men that had initially resulted in the duel.

So to now see her even remotely hinting at something of the similar sort was, to say the least, baffling—to say the most, disheartening. If he was reading her words correctly, to whom would she be issuing such challenge? Surely not to his father. …Then…? He swallowed thickly. He couldn't, he could never…  
"No word from Burr yet? I swear, that man is this most irritating—wasting my time with such nonsense then not even having the decency to reply! He should apologize to ME for THAT!"

"Alexander, please. Don't get yourself riled up. Don't you have a proposal to work on, dear? The deadline is in a week's time," Eliza knew that writing always calmed him down. A sigh,

"Yes, you're right, Eliza…" her husband answered. Philip sat in the den, and could hear his parents' voices from the kitchen. He had been about to study some of his father's old documents from his lawyer days when the boy decided to fetch the mail and, in pouring over the envelopes, found one addressed to him from Theodosia. Calloused fingers gripped the edges of the paper tightly in his hand. Closing his eyes, he sighed and picked up a quill.

* * *

 _June 22_

Dear Lady Theodosia,  
I'd be lying if I didn't say that the appearance and tone of your letter has stunned me, as I wish it was under much more pleasant circumstances with which I am more familiar. However, I'm afraid it is not in my power to make such demands of my father, as it is neither in your power to issue requests of recension from yours. We should allow this matter to be settled amongst them, without interference. I ask that you reconsider your motion, that we may allow them the dignity of reaching a resolution on their own, for I fear what may happen if we permit otherwise. Please extend to your family the fondest of courtesies from myself and mine.

Your Ob St.,  
P. Ham

It was short, concise, and utterly condescending. Much like his father's letter…the only difference being in size. Theodosia Burr only felt herself growing more enraged as she crumpled Philip's letter at the middle, clenching the sheet in her fist.

She should've known not to expect anything more from a Hamilton. Whatever their convictions, they stood by them with firmness and solidity, and she found that both men were stubborn as mules when it came to their pride. Philip actually despised conflict, and it had taken him a good three days to work up the courage to challenge George Eacker to a duel to begin with. Still, his pride was the root of why he challenged him and, once set in motion, he didn't go back on his word….just like his father.

Theodosia would actually be remiss if she didn't acknowledge that when it came to pride, she was somewhat the same.

* * *

 _June 24_

Dear Sir,  
I must say I am thoroughly disappointed to see the same countenance of your father regarding this matter reflected in your last letter, for evading the problem only exacerbates it. My father has since, received Hamilton Snr.'s last letter and is presently crafting a response to address the issue in kind. However, I would rather not the situation escalate more as his burden. Thus, I am sending this letter by Mr. Van Ness, with further instructions which he may relay to your person. Upon your acceptance, I expect to interview with you, as to refuse would be dishonorable, not only to society, but to myself, and not as a woman, but as a person and righteous citizen of our new nation. As you are well aware, the esteem of honor is something that I hold in the highest regard for myself and for my family. I will consider you thus a cad, and any lasting respect I have shall be severely diminished upon further avoidance of this matter.

Your Ob Svt,  
Lady Theodosia Burr

* * *

She didn't sign it "Respectfully" this time. She signed it the same as any man would—an indication that she perceived herself on equal footing as Philip.  
Still, he wouldn't. He simply couldn't bring himself to….not with her. Not because she was a lady but…because she was Theodosia. She was the first one to hold his heart and, though she didn't know it, she still had it. The last thing he wanted was for her to get hurt, and especially for him to be the cause of it. Honor be damned, he simply couldn't abide by her request.

….Still…her respect was essentially the last shred of her presence he'd been allowed to have. They were still friends, but their rivalry was unmatched and outshined any remnants of what would've been cajoled terms of endearment. If he lost that, he'd lose her forever.

But what the hell was he supposed to do?

.  
.

 **-One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine…-  
**  
 _  
There are ten things, you need to know._  
 **  
Number one.**

 _We rowed across the Hudson at dawn._  
 **  
My family's friend Nathaniel Pendleton served me as my,**

 **Number two.**

 _Theodosia was already there with her crew. William P. Van Ness and a doctor that they knew._

 **Number three.**

 _I watched as she examined the terrain. The way she glared daggers through my soul with such disdain._

 **She's honor bound by familial and political pursuits.**

 _Most disputes die and no one shoots!_

 **Number four!**  
 _  
I drew first position. Shaking head to toe, had I made a terrible omission?_  
 _  
Neither of us had the skills of a marksman's capability._

The doctor turned around so he could have deniability.

 **Five!**

 _I didn't realize it at the time but we were near the same site where we had split ties, is that why?!_

 **Six!**  
 _  
Somehow, she seemed to loom the larger figure._

Standing there coolly, finger softly caressing the trigger.

 **Seven!  
**  
 _Confession time. Here's what I've got._

I've never stopped loving her.

 _…She knows it not._

 **Number eight!**

 **Your last chance, to negotiate. Send in your seconds see if they can set the record straight!**

* * *

"Sir, this is most unprecedented and….and just morally wrong! Surely this is a joke!"

"We're here, aren't we Pendleton?"

"Yes, but why?!"

"Because, she called me out and under the terms of Code Duello I have no choice but to accept!"

"SHE'S A WOMAN! She can't do this! She's obviously not right in the head, and honestly I'm questioning your sanity as well, sir!"

"Hey! You're supposed to be negotiating with her second, not me!" Philip snapped back. This was already hard enough.

"Madame, I must insist that you cease this charade immediately! If you intended to humiliate Mr. Philip Hamilton. by forcing him to answer your request, I'd say you've been successful. He looks utterly chagrined."

"What's humiliating, Mr. Van Ness, is that you are not speaking with his second and urging that he gets Hamilton Snr. to take back what he's said about my father!" Theodosia practically shouted. William started, taking a step back with wide eyes. He'd been certain this was all an act, probably to test if Philip still held loyalty in his heart to Ms. Burr, to see if he'd do whatever she asked.  
But now….now he could see she was serious. And this had gone too far. He frowned, clenching his fists.

"Lady Burr, this is madness! Decease this at once. If your father finds out,"

"Then he'll be more upset with you for seeing me through to such danger and letting it get to this point now at all, won't he? If you don't want this to happen, might I suggest it in your best interest to try to settle matters through Mr. Pendleton! In any case, my father and the town will never let you hear the end of it either way," she said. William grit his teeth, having now seen the error of his ways. He'd gone through with this just to humor her, thinking it was a prank. But…he should've known better. She wasn't a teenager anymore.

"I won't have my father spill anymore blood, or let anyone spill his. If I do nothing, it's just like his blood is on my hands," she said lowly. While talking, she kept her eyes focused on the younger Hamilton before her. A part of her felt bad, as he was somewhat right: the matter between their fathers had nothing to do with them. Still, he hadn't even attempted to resolve things on his end, and she couldn't let that stand.

….it didn't change the fact that he was her best friend, her greatest rival…and that she still loved him as well.

He would never know it.

"Surely we're not going to let them do this!" Pendleton whispered, glancing over Van Ness's shoulder at Theodosia as she looked over her pistol.

"Well what the hell do you suggest we do then, Pendleton?"

"Why does this have to happen at all?"

"Because they're here, with their pistols. And I have no doubt that Ms. Burr wouldn't hesitate to turn her fire on either of us if we fall through."

"But…but OUR honor is at stake!"

"Exactly….so we'd better hope they miss. ….." a beat. "No chance for Hamilton Snr. to apologize?" Van Ness asked. Pendleton scowled, pissed at having been forced into a corner with this mess,

"The fuck do you think?!"

"Okay…so it looks like we're doing this."

 **Nine!**

 _Look your opponent in the eye, aim no higher! S-summon all the—_

-Age 9-

"Hi! My name is Theodosia. Theodosia Burr. What's your name?" she asked the small boy with freckles. He'd been eating a bag-lunch by himself and she thought he looked lonely. Instead, he appeared completely shocked that she was talking to him at all.

"Ah….P-Philip. Philip Hamilton," he knew her! Her father had taken his grandpa's senate seat. He frowned. Why was she talking to him? He didn't like her! …even if she was a little cute with her braided hair decorated in beads pulled into pony-tails on either side of her head.

"Ah! Nice to meet you!" Theodosia exclaimed in recognition. Yes, Philip Hamilton! her father that told her about him. Warned her to be careful because he could be as conniving as his father…but he seemed harmless. Philip suddenly scowled at her and turned his head. When he and his mother had met Mr. Burrr downtown that one time, the man claimed that she was supposed to be fluent in Latin, but Philip doubted it…

"Hmm…Nescio quid dicas, adeo ut sermo mihi stulta. (Don't know why you're even talking to me, you stupid girl)," he mumbled under his breath. She gasped and her cheeks puffed out in irritation, as she stomped her little foot and put her hands on her hips.

"Well! Equidem et inhumanior incosiderate invenerunt puerum numquam in vita mea Sed oblitus eram vobiscum manducare prandium! Aut tu bellus ille et! Hmph! (Well, I've never met a more rude and inconsiderate boy in my life! I was going to eat lunch with you but forget it! And you're not all that cute either!)," with that, she turned on her heels and stormed off, leaving the young boy stunned to silence and awestruck.

….Okay, so maaaybe she was more fluent in the language than he thought.

-Age 12-

"Hamilton? What are you doing here at this hour?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at the boy on her doorstep; the sun was just starting to set. He seemed embarrassed, slightly hunched over with his arms behind his back as he muttered incoherently under his breath. She raised an eyebrow and folded her arms, leaning against her doorway.

"You know, you've always had a horrible problem with muttering," she said. He sighed and clenched his eyes in agitation.

"I….I need you to help me with….dancing…"

"Dancing?"

"Hm…yes. My…mother is hosting a dinner party in three weeks' time and…I'm afraid I have two left feet," he admitted, albeit grudgingly. He knew that she was renowned throughout the city for her ability to address and tend to most cultured of people with the utmost dignity and respect, and she knew the appropriate dances and other forms of etiquette…which he also needed help with but…the dancing would do for now. She sighed and took his hand, pulling him inside her dwelling. Her father was home but despite the tension between him and Mr. Hamilton, he held no ill will toward the younger boy. They could start with a mini-lesson of the basics for now at least.

"Come along then, I have the feeling my work is cut out for me yet," she said, and her soft hand in his own was the first time he felt….something.

-Age 16-

"I always admired you, you know. Not just for your intellect or beauty but…your sophistication, and the way you speak your mind."

"Really now, Hamilton. Flattery won't get you everywhere."

"Even if it's the truth?" she found herself blushing prettily at this.

"I must admit I was…wary of you at first but. But, when you give me a good tongue lashing as kids, I knew I'd met my match."

"You deserved it."

"No argument," he laughed. They were sitting on a hill near a lake during mid-day, just taking in the sounds and sights around them. It was spring and the birds were chirping.

"I'll always treasure our times together, Theodosia," he said, threading their fingers together.

"I shall as well, Philip," she said, resting against his shoulder as he kissed the crown of her head.

 _C-courage…you….you require and…AND COUNT!  
_  
Neither one could see the tears welling in their eyes as their index fingers snuggly hugged the triggers.

 **One.  
Two.  
Three.  
Four.  
Five.  
Six.  
Seven.  
Eight.  
Nine.**

 **TEN PACES**

 **FIRE!**

* * *

 _Reviews are welcome!_


	2. Happy Valentines Day

**Happy Valentine's Day- Philip/Theodosia (Philidosia)**

A/N: This little drabble just hit me and I wanted to get it down for Valentine's Day. Second Philidosia piece, totally random. Super short! But you gotta write when inspiration hits! ^_^ Hope everyone has a sweet, fluff-tastic day!

 **Title:** Happy Valentine's Day (original, I know)  
 **Play:** Hamilton: An American Musical  
 **Pairing:** Philip Hamilton/Theodosia Bur (Philidosia)  
 **Posted:** 2/14/2017, 12:05 AM EST  
 **Written by:** Rikareena/FoxieSango

* * *

A ten-year-old Philip shuffled nervously in front of the dark-skinned girl before him. She titled her head to the side curiously as her three friends waited behind her. They were all his age, and her friends wished she would hurry up and finish talking to the boy so they could get back to skipping rope. Philip took a deep breath and sighed before pulled a small bag of sweets out from behind his back.

"H-here, Theodosia…"

She blinked in surprise as her friends started whispering behind their back.

"Don't take it Theo! He has cooties!" one of them said. Philip stuttered, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"I-I DO NOT!"

"He does not!" Theo added. Then they both looked at each other and he flushed, looking down. She didn't have to defend him like that…not that he minded if he was honest. She gave him a small smile before accepting the bag.

"Thank you, Philip! …This is sweet of you! …I'll um…I'll see you later, okay!" she said, turning as if to go back to her friends.

"W-wait! I…I uh…" he shuffled again nervously, eyes darting around. He was starting to have second thoughts, especially with her friends RIGHT there. But then he looked up at her, and a gentle smile was on her face. He felt his heart skip a beat. …she was so pretty, and nice. That was why he liked her. He cleared his throat and stepped a bit closer so his friends wouldn't hear him.

"I um…I wrote ya somethin'." Her eyes lit up.

"Really! Ooh! I wanna hear it. Will ya read it to me?!" she asked, bouncing on her toes a bit. She knew he loved to write poetry and she loved to listen to it. He laughed.

"Y-yeah sure…" he reached into his pocket, and she stepped a little closer to hear him better. He had been talking low this whole time. He took a breath,

"My name is Philip…I am a poet. I…I wrote this poem just to show it! Just had a birthday! Last year I was nine. And…y-you caught my eye. W-will you be my Valentine?"

The blinked at him, a blush dusting her cheeks prettily. She heard her friends sigh in exasperation behind her.

"C'MOOOOON THEO! LET'S GO!" at this, Philip flushed more as he hastily shoved the paper back in his pocket. He knew this was a stupid idea. They were just friends. Why would she want to–? …he froze. She leaned over, took his wrist, and softly kissed his cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Philip! Um…can….can I keep the poem?" she asked shyly. A beat. He could do nothing but stare at her.

"Philip?" At this, he nodded dumbly, reaching into his pocket for the paper and handing it to her. She giggled.

"Thanks! I'll see you later?" he nodded again. She waved at him and ran off to join her friends. It was then that a goofy grin spread on his face. He turned and ran back to his house with a skip in his step.

"My name is Philip! I am a poet! Theodosia likes me, I know it! She's fun, pretty, smart! Someday when I'm older, I'm gonna steal her heart!" he hummed to himself.

—

* * *

 _Reviews are welcome!_


	3. Piano

**"Piano"- Philidosia**

Written by: Rikareena/Foxiesango  
Requested by hotdoginyourfoot on Tumblr  
A/N: Short drabble from my: "send me a word and a pairing" meme!

Word: Piano  
Pairing: Philidosia

He couldn't calm his racing heart as he played the bass clef to her treble. Her melody was soft, gentle, smooth like a babbling brook, and he was terrified of his notes casting a thundering shadow over her own. Her shoulder was pressed warmly against his, thighs touching through the ruffles of her dress and the crispness of his slacks. The symphony of their breaths in synch, shattering only when she fluctuated the flow to place her left hand atop his right. Fingers woven together, the melody from the gentle caress of their lips was deafened only by the percussion pounding softly within their chests– _a perfect time signature._

* * *

 _Reviews are welcome!_


	4. Congratulations: Reprise

**Congratulations: Reprise (Angelica-x-Jefferson)**

 **"Congratulations: Reprise"**  
 **Series** : Hamilton: An American Musical  
 **Genre** : Angst, [light] Romance (ish)  
 **Couple** : Jefferson/Angelica  
 **Rating** : T  
 **Summary** : Jefferson has to answer to Angelica for what he knew, and what he did.  
 **First Published** : 2/20/2017 at 2:21 PM on Tumblr  
 **Written by:** Rikareena/FoxieSango

 **A/N:** In celebration of #Reneeappreciation week. My first Angelica/Thomas fic! I want to do another that I hope I can crank out later today. But in the meantime, enjoy! Rated T for language (as the entire play is).

For this piece, I imagine that Angelica and John Church (if you want to still acknowledge him) have had a divorce. So she's reeling from that, and has to come home and deal with what Ham has done to her sister because of Jefferson (just to add to the angst).

So, there ya go!

* * *

"MY GOD! You are the most ridiculously frustrating, ego-centric, high-maintenance, obnoxious, pretentious man I've had the honorable DISPLEASURE of meeting in my ENTIRE life!"

"Aw, I love you too, princess," Jefferson said, with a smirk. He had his legs propped up on his desk, crossed at the ankles. He was leaning back in his spinning, rolling chair with his elbow on one of the arm rests and his chin lightly propped on the back of his hand. Angelica stood in front of his desk, clenching her fists at her sides in fury, and bit back a low growl.

"Ugh! You're infuriatingly impossible! No one told you to…to goad Hamilton into…into…"

"Ruining his political career?"

"DESTROYING HIS FAMILY!" she shouted, tears welling up. Jefferson's own eyes bucked wide.

 _Oh shi—_

He swung his legs down from his desk and sat up straight.

"A-ange…Ange wait—"

"Damn-it, you…you knew! You knew he wouldn't back down from a threat and you exacerbated the situation! Did you even THINK about the repercussions?! Of course you didn't; you never think about anyone but yourself!" she said, knocking some papers off his desk. "Well if you wanted to rip apart a loving family…MY family, then CONGRATULATIONS! You succeeded! I hope you're proud of yourself!" She turned and immediately made her way for the door when he stood up and made his way in front of her, grabbing her by the arms.

"Hey! Hey-hey-hey, hold on! Now that's not fair, Ange! Hey! Now listen, no one. Told. Hamilton, to break his loyalty to your sister. Okay?"

"Oh, shut the hell up, Jefferson," she struggled against his hold. "I'm not an idiot! I already chewed Hamilton out for breaking my sister's heart, but infidelity is not a foreign concept in this day and age. What they DIDN'T need is for their names to be dragged through the mud and to be scorned by society BECAUSE of the scandal. It just inflamed everything, and THAT I blame solely on you! You set everything in motion!"

"N-now, now hang on! We didn't know about the affair, alright?! We just suspected pecuniary speculation. HE told us about the affair of his own free will. HE was the one who was so insecure that he felt the need to defend himself by exposing everything. We let it all go WAY before he did that! C'mon, do you really think I'd do anything to hurt you on purpose?!"

"That doesn't make it fucking better, Thomas! You've been out to ruin his credibility since day one and you succeeded FAR beyond your expectations! That's why you've been so smug for weeks! You didn't even CARE about what the speculation charge would do to his family, to MY SISTER! MY NIECES AND NEPHEWS! And when you found out that the charge was much WORSE, OH-HO-BOY did you rub salt in the wound! You basked in his demise! You're a fucking asshole, and you-you're no better than he is!" she cried smacking his arms away.

That stung.

There was an ache in his chest at seeing the seething despair overtaking her. Hot tears flowing freely down her face, teeth clenched, a vein clearly visible on her forehead, arms folded tightly against her chest. She was crumbling before him…. _he couldn't take it_.

"Ange-I…"

"Just…leave me alone…I must tend to my sister," she tried to move past him. It had been her in duties to try to pick up the fragile pieces of her dear Eliza's heart while trying, and failing, to keep her own from shattering. But Jefferson wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Damn-it, let GO of me, Jefferson! Don't TOUCH me!"

"NO! Listen, Y-you're right…okay? I'm an idiot. I'm a moronic idiot and I only think about myself. …But…but that doesn't mean I don't care about you." His voice was breathless, as if he was trying to grasp onto…something… _anything_. There was a pause. He turned her around again and softly pressed her head to his chest, wrapping his other arm around her waist. She was stiff in his arms and pushed against him.

"You—you mean the world to me, Ange. I'd…never intentionally hurt you, or your family. You…have to know that, right?!" he asked. After about a minute, he leaned back a bit and cupped her face in his palm, thumb gently wiping away her tears. Her hands rested lightly against his chest, drained from her attempts to push him away.

"Thomas…" her voice was wound tight. He kissed her forehead,

"I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. This…it shouldn't have gone this far. We just…" he sighed, "the Federalist Party has been so…obstinate lately because of Hamilton and we haven't been able to get anything done. We couldn't take it anymore; the administration was on the verge of imploding," he said. She frowned,

"A weak excuse… "

"I know I…" he sighed and tightened his grip around her. "Politics…are…a necessary evil…" he said. There was a beat before he heard the tiniest of giggles escape her and she shook a bit in his arms, trying to stifle her laughter. She buried her face in his shirt and a small smile played at his lips.

"Damn it, Thomas. That's not the quote and you know it!"

"Well, you would know. I wouldn't expect anyone who didn't avidly dabble in Paine's work to get it. …It's one of the things I love most about you," he said.

"…Words can be empty, Jefferson." she said. There was a pause and he sighed, knowing she meant it in more ways than one—not only in him showing his genuine feelings for her, but also in his supposed support for what she stood for, what she believed in.

"Besides, it sounds to me more like men just letting their petty pride and ambitions get in the way of diplomacy."

"…Heh. I-I don't know…if the world is yet ready for the powerful minds of women like you," he said. And she frowned at the audacity of him to allude to another topic he'd been adamantly avoiding for months now.

"But that doesn't mean I won't stop fighting for your voice, Ange. Yours and your sisters," he said, meaning her sisterhood, not just her family. He placed his hand on the back of her head again, tucking her smaller figure just under his chin.

"After all, your opinion is the one I hold in the highest regard; and the only one I really care about." She tsked,

"….You're still an asshole."

"I know."

"But, maybe you're not..entirely hopeless…" she said, absently fiddling with the ruffles at his neck. "I'm still furious with you."

"I know."

* * *

 _Reviews are welcome!_


	5. Mon Ange

**Mon Ange (Angelica-x-Jefferson)**

 **"Mon Ange"**  
 **Series** : Hamilton: An American Musical  
 **Genre** : Hurt/Comfort; [light] Romance (ish)  
 **Couple** : Jefferson/Angelica  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Summary** : Angelica gets sick; luckily, she has her angel.  
 **First Published** : 2/20/2017 at 11:55 PM on Tumblr  
 **Written by** : FoxieSango/Rikareena

 **A/N:** With less than 5 minutes to spare before President's Day is done, here's my second Angelica/Jefferson piece for the first day of #Reneeappreciation week.

I really wanted to get this done this evening because I doubt I'll have time to work on it, or any other pieces this week (I have to go back to work). It's short, but sweet! I do hope I can do more Angelica/Jefferson fics soon! Anyway, enjoy!

(Please forgive any typos)!

* * *

She absently felt herself floating…which was strange because she also felt as if she was secure. She was hot, drenched in sweat from head to toe, and her stomach felt like the tumultuous waves of her last voyage from London to New York.

 _"Hang on mon ange. I've got you,"_ a voice. Deep. Warm. _Safe._

….

Angelica opened her eyes to a blurry vision of a relatively lavish room—she found herself reclining on the silk sheets of a canopy bed. She groaned and pressed her hand to her stomach under the covers, only to find that she was donned in her chemise —her under-slip. Flushing in embarrassment and confusion (which only made her current fever worse), she tried to figure out where she was, and why she was only in her slip. She moved to sit up and felt the room tilt, instantly regretting the decision.

"Woah, woah, woah, hey…easy," she felt herself gently pushed back onto the plush pillows. Turning her head slightly, she saw a very worried Thomas Jefferson leaning over her.

" _Mon ange… vous allez bien? (My angel, are you alright?)_ " she furrowed her eyebrows. Typically, he simply called her Ange…the shortened form of her name. But…. _Mon ange_ …? _His angel_ …and there was a different tone there than usual. She took a breath and looked at him as a cold towel was pressed to her forehead.

"J-jefferson…wha–?"

"Shh, just rest, now, you're okay," he said, pushing a strand of her hair back from her face.

"But I…what…I don't…?" he sighed at her curiosity. He could practically see the wheels turning in her head as she tried to remember and process what had happened and how she'd gotten there.

"Geeze, even when you're not well, your brain is non-stop, isn't it. I wonder if you got that from Hamilton or if he got that from you," he chuckled. The man then leaned all of his weight on his left hand, which was placed on the opposite side of her form. His right hand covered hers on top of the sheets. A worrisome look crossed his face again as he furrowed his eyebrows and threaded her fingers with his own; they were clammy.

"The dinner party. I…it…well, heh you know I can never resist showing off," a wry smile played at his lips at the memory as he continued, "Everyone around here has been freaking out about tomatoes being poisonous vegetables but, I knew better. Thought I could prove I was a badass and eat one of them; it petrified everyone. But…but you…" he tightened his grip on her hand and she noticed that he was shaking. "I-I heard you before I saw you. You…hit the floor pretty hard when you collapsed and…I thought it was because of me. That I…I don't know…" he anxiously ran a hand through the kinky mess that was his hair.

He didn't know what he'd thought. In hindsight, he supposed it was a ridiculous notion, really, to think that she'd gotten sick to the point of passing out simply from seeing him eat the tomato. But it seemed logical at the time, and he wondered if he had gone too far. The only thing that had filled his vision was her lifeless body on his marble floor. After much commotion, they were able to determine the true cause of her condition,

"We found out you had some form of food poisoning. I panicked, I thought it was maybe one of my dishes but…it turns out someone else had brought something…still, I—I've never been so terrified in my life. You were pale, and could hardly breathe. You were vomiting, drenched head to to in sweat and I just…" he voice cracked and he couldn't stop the tears from pattering atop the sheets. A few fell on the back of her hand, so slender and small in his own. He lifted it and pressed a gentle, warm kiss to her knuckles.

"I'm so sorry, mon ange," he whispered.

"So…you brought me…?" she let the question hang. She was still a bit disoriented, but she recognized the octagonal ceiling above her, and knew this was a rarely used guest room in the Monticello estate.

"Yes. It's quiet up here, for no one to disturb you," he lifted his left hand up and brushed her hair back again.

"They've called for a doctor," he added. The guests were still downstairs, she could hear them clamoring about.

"You're, not going back to the party?" she asked, her voice in a whisper. He laughed.

"You're more important, mon ange. I can entertain anytime," he said. And she felt at ease under the watch of his dark eyes. He smiled softly before leaning forward and pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Just rest. I'll be right here. I won't leave your side," he said. And she nodded tightening her grip on his hand before closing her eyes.

 _She knew she was safe under the watch of her angel._

* * *

 _Reviews are welcome!_


	6. Sweet

**Sweet! (Angelica Schuyler-x-Thomas Jefferson) A Schuylerson Fic**

A/N: This just hit me and I had to get it down. Typed on my mobile so forgive typos! I'll edit later.

 **Summary** : Jefferson made the trip to visit Angelica at the Hamilton household, but not this one!

(I pretty much thought it'd be cute if Jefferson played with/babysat lil Ange until her Auntie Angelica showed up. 💖😄 Enjoy the adorableness)!

PS: Apparently IRL Angelica Hamilton was 1 year younger than her brother, but if Lin can take creative licensing with history then so can I! I imagine Phil is at least 2-3 years older for this.

 **Posted** : 4/17/17 12:52 AM  
 **Written by** : Rikareena/FoxieSango

* * *

Jefferson stared at the little girl who was squinting her eyes skeptically at him. He swallowed nervously.

"Um.. heeey princess. Is your auntie home?"

Her eyes narrowed even more, if that was possible.

"Which one?"

Right.

"Ah, your eldest one? Auntie Angelica?" and at this, the girl pouted, looking down and using one hand to sway the ruffles on her light blue skirt while the other still held onto the doorknob.

"Um. She-she's hanging laundry, but told me not ta bother her 'cause last time I made the clean sheets fall 'n get dirty and she gave me a talkin' to…" she mumbled softly. Jefferson couldn't help but to smirk at this, and suddenly she was glaring at him again. He frowned.

"What?"

"Hmmm. My auntie says your a meanie and a jerk."

"Ah…well?" he didn't know how to take–

"And so does my papa and big brother," she added, folding her little arms. Jefferson closed his eyes and sighed. Nice to know where he stood with the family.

"And you? What do you think, lil' one?" he asked. She hummed in comtemplation.

"I'm not sure. You've been nice to me so far buuuuuut, the jury's still out on you," she said, borrowing a phrase she'd heard a million times from her father. Jefferson blanched at this. For a 4 year old, she sure was perceptive. "And don't call me little! I'm this many!" she said, holding up 4 fingers. He cleared his throat,

"Well princess, um, could you tell your Auntie I stopped by? I have to go and…" He turned to leave when she let out a squeak, lunged forward and grabbed the end of his velvet sleeve.

"W-wait! Pleeease stay and play with me! Reading books while waiting for Auntie Ange by myself is boring! Mama and papa went to take care of some business and took Philip, but-but said I was too young to go. And Auntie can take forever with laundry! Pleeeasse?!" she asked, giving him huge puppy dog eyes. He stiffened and grit his teeth, trying to remain immune to her charms, but it was to no avail. He sighed,

"Ah….a-alright. But only until your auntie's done, okay?" he sighed, looking around to see if anyone was nearby who could use this against him later. The tiny girl giggled before pulling the Secretary of State inside, practically yanking his arm off.

—-

"Angelica?! Angie, sweetheart, where are you?! I'm all done. We can play now! Want to bake cookies? Or go to the park?!" The oldest Schuyler sister called. She was pacing the halls of her sister and brother-in-law's home looking for her neice. She didn't have to look long. She heard voices coming from the little girl's room.

 _"No way! Your hair's not magic!"_

 _"It is! How else do you explain how poofy it is?!"_

 _"But how?!"_

 _"It's special magic from France! See, I've traveled all over! Seen pink pandas in China, unicorns in France, and while I was there, they were nice enough to sprinkle pixie dust on my hair! That's why it's so poofy! And, they gave me this special tea. Think Mrs. Crumpet will like it?"_

 _"Hmmmm, maybe. I dunno!"_

 _"Well here. I'll pour some for her and some for you…"_

Angelica Scuyler held a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter as she watched Jefferson play tea - party with her young neice and her dolls. He seemed almost in his element, like he was a natural. It intrigued her. The older woman leaned against the doorway with folded arms and continued to watch the pair.

Little Angelica Hamilton stuck out her tongue at tasting the pretend tea.

"It's too sweet!" she said. Jefferson brought a hand to his chest in mock surprise and gasped.

"Are you sure?! They told me it's only as sweet as the person drinking it. That's what makes it magic!" he said with a wink. The tiny girl's eyes grew wide and she took another sip of air.

"Ah! I-it's perfect then!" she beamed, grinning so wide that he could see the gap from where she'd just lost her teeth. He heard someone clear their throat and glanced up to see the woman he'd come for entering the room. He smiled,

"Of course, I'm sure sweetness runs on the family," he said. The older Angelica rolled her eyes as her neice tried to get her to try the new tea.

"And he's not that much of an asshole, Auntie! He's actually really nice!" she said of Jefferson. Both adults gasped, color draining from their faces as they looked at each other. Jefferson failed to bite back a hearty laugh and the woman before him flushed before clearing her throat,

"Ahem, that may be sweetheart but, don't you dare use that language in front of your parents, okay? They'd be really mad if they heard you, and Auntie could get in big trouble," she muttered. The smaller Angelica tilted her head in confusion and shrugged.

"Ok Auntie!" she said, making herself comfortable in the older woman's lap. Jefferson leaned forward and whispered in the eldest Schuyler sister's ear.

"Though to be honest, I bet I'm the sweetest asshole you ever met," he said, his warm breath ghosting over her ear and sending chills down her neck. But she kept her composure and fixed him with a smirk.

"Don't flatter yourself, Mr. Jefferson," she said, but didn't move her hand away when his came up to cover hers.

* * *

 _Reviews are welcome!_


	7. Massage

**Massage (Thomas x Angelica)**

 **Series** : Hamilton: An American Musical  
 **Title** : Massage  
 **Pairing** : Thomas/Angelica  
 **Published** : 4/26/17, 10:50 PM  
 **Summary** : In which Jefferson thinks he has the advantage, he couldn't be more wrong.  
 **Written by** : Rikareena/Foxiesango

* * *

Thomas let out a low moan as he felt firm, solid pressure kneading and rolling the tense knots across broad his shoulders, middle and lower back, and near his hips. The sensation of his muscles smoothly dissolving into liquid nirvana under her touch almost made him slip away into the depths of unconsciousness, from which he wouldn't mind never coming back.

He heard her, though her melody was muddled under the soft haze of his relaxed state.

" _fferson_? JEFFERSON! Did you hear me?"

"Huh?"

"I said, I'm starting to think you're doing this on purpose. This is the third time this week. You're clearly taking advantage of me."

"Hmm…never Mon Ange," he breathed. She sighed and retracted her hands, folding her arms. He started and instantly pushed himself up on his elbows to look back at her, cringing at the fact that he had to put his shoulder muscles to work so soon after all of her hard work… _then again that was the point._

"O-oy! Why'd you stop?!" his deep voice was almost a whine that would've made a baby tease him. She smirked.

"A bit of advice, Mr. Jefferson: falling on your ass while horseback riding is _not_ the best way to seek my attention," she said with a smirk. With that, she turned and promptly walked out of the room. He stared after her in dismay, not being able to ignore the sway of her hips or the air of pure confidence that radiated off her.

"A-ange! Ange, wait! B-but, my arms are sore too! Especially my, h-hey!" he frantically scrambled off the bed to chase after her, only to fall flat on his face.

He groaned again.

The pulsing pain of the fall only made things worse.

 _"Angelicaaaaa!"_

* * *

 _Reviews are welcome!_


	8. My Shot

**My Shot (Thomas x Angelica)**

 **Title:** My Shot  
 **Series:** Hamilton: An American Musical  
 **Pairing:** Jefferson/Angelica  
 **Summary:** Thomas takes Angelica to the range.  
 **Written by:** Rikareena/FoxieSango  
 **Posted:** 4/28/2017 at 12:07 AM

—-

They're breathing was in-synch as his rough fingers covered her slender ones, his calluses a welcome sensation to her smooth skin while his hands practically swallowed her own.

She stood with her feet apart, his body molded against her back as his lips caressed the thin, sensitive flesh of the back of her ear,

"Now, brace yourself," he whispered, hot breath causing a pleasurable tingle to shoot down her spine.

 _ **I'm just like my country, I'm young, scrappy, and hungry, and I'm not throwing away my shot!**_

The earth shattering explosion echoed against the trees, causing animals to cry as a thin whispered of smoke danced before the muzzle of the instrument in her hold. Angelica let out a long, slow breath as she brought her hands down before her, Thomas' arms also coming along and brushing warmly, firmly against her sides. She found herself leaning into his chest, his heart thrumming against her back in the cacoon of his embrace. He chuckled as he moved to wrap his arms more snugly around her form.

"Beautiful shot, mon Ange. If they ever draft women for the war, you'll be my first pick for sure," he rested his cheek atop her head. She laughed,

"I thought generals weren't supposed to fraternize with their soldiers," she replied coyly. He hummed and leaned down to kiss the side of her face,

"What happens on the battlefield, stays on the battlefield, mon cheri," he said, lowly.

* * *

 _Reviews are welcome!_


	9. Learning the Mermaid

**Learning the Mermaid (Jefferson x Angelica)**

 **"Learning the Mermaid"**  
 **Series** : Hamilton: An American Musical  
 **Genre** : Hurt/Comfort  
 **Rating** : T for language  
 **Summary** : Jefferson and Madison come across a mermaid, but Jefferson is an ass, as usual. Slight Shuylerson-ish…sort of?  
 **First Published** : 4/23/2017 at 4:06 PM on Tumblr  
 **Written by** : Rkareena/Foxiesango

 **A/N:** The original intent was for this to be much more fluffy between Angelica/Thomas, but the longer it got the more I realized that it would take time for them to build the foundation of a healthy romantic ship. So not a lot of fluff here, but a bit at the end.

As a side note, I don't condone abusive relationships. If someone has been mean to you physically and/or emotionally, you should cut them loose and not have anything more to do with them.

That said, I see potential as a follow up to this based on where I leave their relationship at the end, it'd just depend on if I ever get around to writing it. I tried to make this more emotional though.

Enjoy!

* * *

"T-Thomas…"

"Yeaaah James…?" his voice was low, distant, distracted. His friend took a deep breath and clenched his fists at his sides, steeling his resolve to push past his meekness.

"Thomas…you're…you….you're a well…"

"Spit it out Madison."

"Y-you're a jerk!" a pause. Jefferson turned around and propped his arm over the back of his chair, raising an eyebrow at this colleague. He chuckled,

"A jerk? What are you, five? If you wanna call me a dick or an asshole just say it. It's nothing I haven't heard before."

"Y-you're torturing her!" at that, Thomas' expression shifted from mildly amused to deadpan annoyance. He clicked his teeth, turning back around to his work.

"I think…that's a bit of a stretch, James."

"Have you _seen_ her?!"

"Yes. She's a scientific commodity and we'll make a killing off of her!"

"Unless you kill her first!" At this, Thomas rolled his eyes and fully turned in his swivel-chair (one of his favorite inventions) to face his lifelong friend.

"James, what the _hell_ are you talking about? You're not making any sense!"

"Thomas, you kidnapped her from her home and you've had her trapped in the basement like some caged…animal…for weeks!"

"In case you missed the memo, James, she's NOT human. That's the whole point of our expedition—travelling the seas for new discoveries, and she is the biggest one yet!"

"But at what cost?!" James cried. Thomas growled; he couldn't believe his friend was bailing after everything they'd been through!

"This could be our big break, and you want to just throw that out the window?! Are you fucking insane?!"

"Have you tried _communicating_ with her? You don't even know what she's going through!" Madison was surprised at the steadiness in his speech.

"She doesn't speak English, James."

" _Talking_ is not the only way to communicate with someone." James said, his voice tight with exhaustion. It was like trying to break through a cement block. Thomas rolled his eyes again, swiveling his chair back around to pour over the papers on his desk.

"I don't have time for this. I've got work to do," he bit back. James sighed, trying to ignore the feeling of his nails cutting into his palms as he turned to the doorway. A pause.

"She's dying, Thomas," he said lowly before exiting the room. He didn't see the inventor still, straightening his back and lifting his head.

—

The ebb and flow of the waves lapping against the base of the ship might have been a lulling sensation for a newborn. For the adults on board, it only served as a reminder for how far away from home they were—it made them stir crazy and over the past few months, the lot of them had begun to fall victim to the nauseous push and pull on their guts.

Jefferson was not so prone such sickness; he'd built a sort of immunity over time from decades of travelling the globe. His friend Madison, who'd only just started joining him on his trips no more than four years ago, could still expectedly find himself puking overboard now and then. But it was the cargo they'd picked up about 5 weeks ago that was now worse for wear compared to the rest of the crew.

It was dusk, the sun was just starting to kiss the tops of the waves on the horizon. Jefferson hadn't been in one of the cabins below the main deck since earlier in the afternoon, which wasn't typical of what had become his everyday routine. He blamed Madison for throwing him off his rhythm. Even now, as he reached for the handle of the door, he hesitated, fingers slightly curling…unsure of if he wanted to expose himself to James' truth.

 _No…he was an explorer, adventurer, collector, a scientist._

He had nothing to worry about.

The splinters of the handle were rough against the calluses at the base of his fingers and on his palm as he tightened his grip and pulled. The room was dark, and Jefferson raised the lantern in his left hand to illuminate the cramped space. In the center of the room was a makeshift tub, less than half-way filled with water, and the form of the creature inside limply hung over the lip of the basin. Her dark, curly hair was a tangled mess at her shoulders and her caramel skin, he realized, was considerably lighter than when they'd first captured her. There were bags under her eyes and her lips were chapped.

He hadn't noticed before.

His breath caught in his throat, and his chest began to feel tight. He swallowed and bit his lip as he approached the tub, placing the lantern on the nearby table and taking what had become his standard seat next to her.

And he stared.

She had been stunningly beautiful when he first saw her, almost like a goddess or an angel. Now, she appeared a weakened animal.

She heard him before she saw him. When he opened the door, her eyelids cracked open and she took in the fuzzy appearance of his form through her haze. Her head felt muddled, and she was having more trouble breathing than usual, managing small wheezing breaths.

She had grown to hate this man. This, monster who didn't release her after she'd found herself tangled in one of his crew's fishing nets, but instead brought her aboard and began to violate her being—making a mockery of her species.

Day one, she had originally been fascinated by the bounciness of his locks, the firm broadness of his stature and the authoritative air with which he carried himself. She was curious, but also terrified as she had struggled to free herself from the knotted mess ensnaring her arms, hair, and tail. His men had handled her roughly as they threw the net onto the deck, but he'd told them to stand down and proceeded to cut her free, making her think that he'd release her back to her home.

He didn't.

He'd instead carried her down to one of the cabins below deck, dumped her in one of the basins, and proceeded to drag her through hell. The small, metal tools that he used were cold as he poked, prodded, and pinched her, scrapping samples of the scales off her tail fin and gills, clipping her fingernails, purposefully pressing small cuts into her skin to see how fast she would heal.

And every day he'd ask her, "Can you understand me?"

And she did; but would never dignify him with an answer. He didn't deserve it. He was a beast. If he attempted to look in her mouth, she would bite at him or spit in his face. She would hiss and proceed to screech or wail in a language that was foreign to Thomas. He would then try to emulate it, which tightened her heart at the insult to her people.

And every day it would continue, her only solace being her friend James, who would come visit when Thomas was occupied and bring her food, sit with her, read to her, talk a while. And for a time, she never said a word to James, but would give him a strained smile and reach out to lace her fingers with his during every visit.

But lately, she'd been growing tired…too tired to put up a fight. And today was the first time she'd graced Madison's ears with words…though they were hoarse and her vocal chords felt singed when she spoke.

 _"…H-home?"_

It had been a simple request, yet one he couldn't fulfill for her. And he gazed at her with sadness, reaching down to lace her fingers with his and giving her hand a small squeeze.

—

So to see her captor now, staring at her with something akin to the same sympathy she'd grown accustomed to in Jame's eyes, made her sick. With what little energy she had, she spat at him, but he wasn't deterred. Instead, he brought his fingers up toward her face, and the flinched back, jerking her head away from him and growling. She attempted to hiss, but it came out a squeak and she was ashamed of herself. He furrowed his eyebrows,

 _"My god, what have I done?"_ she barely heard him.

His eyes swept over her form, taking in the cuts and bruises that were still healing. Some wounds had dried blood caking her soft skin, and her scales were brittle.

 _She really was dying._

He reached toward her again, and she had too little energy to move, but she glared daggers into his soul. He hesitated before deciding that reaching to press his fingers to her forehead probably wasn't the best move. Instead, his eyes zeroed in on the hand dangling over the edge of the tub. He reached down and gently lifted her hand, holding it in his palm. He instantly felt her tense all over and he regretted her reaction. Silently, he turned her hand over so that it rested in his right hand, palm up. The fingertips of his left hand came forward and gently slid across her palm. He felt her shiver and he glanced up. She was still fixing him with a seething glare. Sighing, he brought her hand up and gently brushed his lips against her palm.

She gasped.

His lips lingered. Soft and warm.

 _What was?_

Her heart began to beat rapidly in anxiety, pounding against her rib cage. This…this wasn't normal. She didn't know what this meant. What was he up to? What game was he playing? She was starting to panic.

His eyebrows furrowed as he proceeded to kiss each of her fingers, turning her hand over and pressing his lips to her knuckles as well. When he looked at her, her eyes were wide with fear.

True fear.

"I-I'm sorry," he said. She frowned and he continued. "I don't know….if you can understand me but…my god, I never thought…" he shrugged. "I didn't think." The man ran a hand through his hair. "You…you were so gorgeous and…I was fascinated. I wanted to learn everything I could about you but…I treated you like an object instead of a living creature. I didn't see that I was killing you. I never wanted that." He was looking down, staring at her hand, still in his own, though hers was clenched into a tight fist.

"I won't ask your forgiveness, that would be too much to expect but—" his words fell dead from his tongue. What was he doing? Why was he even talking to her? What did he want or expect from her? Why…? He shouldn't even be here and…and…why was his hand moving? His eyes grew wide as he followed the trail from the slender fingers gripping his wrist, up to the young face that was bringing his hand forward, to her own lips. He gasped.

Did she?

….she didn't quite forgive him, but she wanted him to know that she'd heard him. And this seemed to be a mutual action that she could reciprocate to show it. Her species was not necessarily vengeful, but they were understanding. She heard him sigh and she released his hand, bringing her arms back into the tub and sliding down, drawing herself away from him warily. The corner of his lip quirked as he reached up and gently caressed one lone curl of her hair. Then he retracted his touch.

He knew he had to do whatever he could to get her strength up before returning her to the ocean. It'd be pointless to send her back if she was vulnerable enough to be prey for larger fish like sharks in her weakened state. He sighed.

"I just wish I'd known your name," he said lowly. He'd taken to calling her MX-313—part of a naming system he'd developed for any new discoveries he'd made on his excursions.

She stared at him tiredly before taking a breath.

 _"Angelica."_ He jolted at this.

"W-what?"

 _"I am…called…Angelica,"_ she said, and his heart clenched. She…she could speak….then that meant, she was a sentient being. She could understand…she could feel…she could think…she could…fuck, damn-it that made him feel worse. He collapsed to his knees at her side, knocking over his chair.

"Y-you…you can speak…you can…why did you never…" he was breathless. She felt her eyes grow heavy as she slowly filled her lungs to answer,

" _You ask….if I could understand. Never…if I could speak,"_ and she said no more as she slipped down into unconsciousness.

Tears stung at Jefferson's eyes and he couldn't stop them from trickling hotly down his cheeks.

Gods what had he done? He had shredded this beautiful creature down to nothing. All for the sake of science?

He was a true fuck-up.

—

The next several weeks were spent with gentler visits, though the atmosphere was still awkward…tense …cautious, for both parties. A crew member would routinely fill her tube with water gathered from the ocean—this was something they'd always done, but the tub would now be filled to the brim instead of half-way. Thomas would come in and proceed with applying ointment to Angelica's injuries, gently massaging her fingers, her arms, her sides and her scales. If she were honest with herself, she wondered if his fingers had an element of magic. She always felt relaxed when he worked her muscles. He also fed her more frequently and though they didn't talk much, there was conversation.

It helped.

He learned more about Angelica in the weeks spent healing her than he had in the weeks spent breaking her. For instance, he learned that she actually could speak multiple languages, including French. It then became common for them to slip into that language around James, which would irritate him since he didn't know what they hell they were saying. She also had a fascination for science and exploration, and Jefferson found himself sharing journals of his previous travels with her. The bad blood between them slowly, but surely dissipated. Still, it wasn't long before she was well enough to be returned to the ocean.

—

Only Jefferson and James took to this task, as they commandeered one of the smaller lifeboats and lowered themselves into the sea late one evening before rowing out a ways to what they thought was a safe location for Angelica.

"Alright Ange…I think this is your stop," Jefferson said, lowering the oars and massaging a shoulder as he rotated his arms. James smiled at the mermaid, now looking just as lively, if not moreso, as she did when she first fell into their net. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers.

"We'll miss you," he said softly. She smiled, gently giving him an eskimo kiss of appreciation. He'd always been kind to her. With that, Jefferson and Madison both rolled up their sleeves and dunked their arms into the tub, lifting Angelica up before tossing her into the ocean. They saw her figure swimming freely beneath the ocean's surface for a while before she popped back up and made her way to the lifeboat. Both men had their hands gripping the edge. She interlaced her fingers with James' and leaned forward to kiss Thomas's. They both smiled and Thomas reached down to gently caress her face with his palm. She smiled, turning her head to press her lips to the inside of his hand…and she let them linger. Thomas felt his heart pound in his chest and he sighed.

"Farewell, mon Ange,"

 _"Nous nous reverrons, Thomas,"_ she said, bringing her hand up to keep his own to her cheek for a moment longer. He swallowed the lump in his throat at this before she kissed the tips of his fingers again, gave his hand a squeeze, and sunk back down into the ocean.

James and Thomas stared after her, and it wasn't long before James cut his eyes around to his friend.

"I think she likes you," he said teasingly. Jefferson flushed.

"Wh-what?!"

"Ahhh, you're blushing, Thomas!"

"Sh-shaddup!"

"Why are you embarrassed? What are you five?" James laughed. Thomas felt flustered and frustratingly pushed his friend into the ocean. James popped back up, splashing his arms around haphazardly.

"GAH! D-damn-it! Thomas, pull me up! I-I'm not a good swimmer, you know that! THOMAS!"

* * *

 _Reviews are welcome!_


	10. Gift

**Gift- A Thomas, Angelica, and Lil Ange fic.**

A/N: REALLY SHORT! Still, this just hit me tonight! I wrote it on mobile; it's another fic with Lil Ange. Slight Schuylerson as well! Please forgive any typos! Enjoy!

 **Title** : Gift  
 **Series** : Hamilton: An American Musical  
 **Genre** : Fluff! (Not really a genre, I know. But who cares)?!  
 **Pairing** : Thomas/Angelica Schuyler; Ft. Lil Angie Hamilton  
 **Posted** : May 3 2017, 12:19 PM EST  
 **Written by** : Rikareena/FoxieSango

—

Angelica Hamilton pouted and squeezed her cloth bunny tightly in her arms as she watched Thomas Jefferson clasp a shiny, silver locket around her aunt's neck. He then squeezed the woman's shoulders warmly as she leaned back into him.

"Oh, Thomas! It's beautiful!" her aunt gasped. He leaned forward and whispered something in her ear before softly brushing his lips against her cheek, causing her to blush prettily as she returned the gesture. The little girl watching the scene pouted even more and looked off to the side. Why was he ignoring her? She wanted a gift too! The child stomped her foot and was in such a huff that she almost missed the taller figure stooping down in front of her.

"Hey," his voice was low. She ignored him and he chuckled.

"Are you mad at me? C'mon now, you didn't think I'd forget you too, princess, did you?" he asked. With that, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a Macaroni necklace.

Her eyes grew wide at the sight of the hand-crafted jewelry and she blinked up at him. She knew how much he loved Mac and Cheese, and knew that meant he put a _lot_ time into making the trinket.

"Annnnd, you can eat it! But don't tell your dad Uncle Jeffy gave it to you, okay?!" he added with a wink, knowing that her father was trying to teach his children to despise the sassy Secretary of State. Luckily, he had the older Schuyler sister on his side to diffuse any of Alexander's "evil words" against him. The tiny Hamilton girl giggled and nodded in understanding before launching herself forward and throwing her arms around his neck, giving a squeeze. His stiffened, but just for a second; then his heart warmed as he returned her embrace.

"I love it! Thank you Uncle Jeffy!" she whispered.

* * *

 _Reviews are welcome!_


	11. Shall we Dance?

**Shall we Dance?**

 **Pairing** : Jefferson/Angelica  
 **Written by** : Rikareena/FoxieSango  
 **Published** : May 24, 2017  
A/N: Inspired by fanart drawn by a friend on Tumblr

 _He gazed at her from across the room with intrigue and mild amusement, a smirk playing at his lips. She seemed positively bored as she struggled to maintain the grin that she forced for the sake of being tactful in a social setting. To anyone else, she pulled it off beautifully. But he knew her well enough to pick up on her hidden cues. …he knew her._

 _With an debonair air that was purely Thomas, he excused himself from his colleagues to rescue the woman trapped by enamored acquaintances on the other side of the room. She saw him before he approached, and he held her gaze, even as she continued conversing. She knew what he was up to. …she knew him._

 _He bowed gracefully, requesting to borrow her presence for but a moment, and she was more than happy to latch onto the invisible lifeline he'd tossed. ….what she didn't expect, was to be swept away in his eyes as he let her take the lead across the dance floor, a smile of pure admiration of his face. Her breath caught and her heart raced._

 _…this was going to be a long night…"_

* * *

 _Reviews are welcome_!


	12. A Pup's Purpose, Pt 1

A Pup's Purpose- A Ham-Fam fic (Ft. John Laurens)

A Pup's Purpose  
 **Series** : "Alexander Hamilton: An American Musical"  
 **Genre** : Family/Friendship  
A Ham-Fam fic  
 _ **Summary** : How do you find your purpose in life?_  
 **Written by:** Rikareena/FoxieSango  
 **Posted** : June 29, 2017

A/N: Partly inspired by chiscribbles4smiles Ghost!Laurens AU on Tumblr. The plan is to do a few short oneshots in this AU. I've got a couple of ideas in my head, but we'll see if I even get around to writing them.

* * *

Alexander blinked incredulously at the two pairs of eyes that were begging for him to acquiesce their pleas…pleas that were only made possible by the aunt that was currently kneeling between them, an arm around each shoulder and fixing Hamilton with her own pair of pleading orbs.

"PLEASSE PAPA?!" his children whined.

" _Yeah, please papa_?!" their aunt mimicked their voices in a child-like whine of her own and gave a pout, causing Alexander's right eye to twitch.

"Peggy, please…don't…" it just…sounded awkward from her. She smiled, rolled her eyes and stood, gently patting her niece and nephew's heads before plopping down on the couch, taking her place to the left of her dear Eliza. Angelica sat at the other end of the couch, to Eliza's right.

"Oh c'mon, Alexander! Have a heart, huh? What possible reason could you have to be against this?" she asked, looping her arm with her sister's. He frowned and folded his arms,

"Well, fiscal responsibility for one! Or how about responsibility in general?! We can't afford to feed another mouth right now what with little Alex Jr. still new to the world, and I'll be leaving for Philadelphia in a few days! Who's going to take care of it? They're way too little, and I won't have Eliza burdened with such—"

"Hey! We're _not_ too little!" His five year old daughter protested with a pout and a stomp of her foot. "We'll take good care of him!"

"Yeah! You and mama won't even have to do anything, we promise! Pretty please?!" That was his son.

"How can you say no?!" Angie added. He sighed. For crying out loud, the two five-year-olds could barely hold the squirming bundle in their arms. It was almost as big as they were!

Hamilton took a deep breath and ran a hand through is hair before kneeling before his kids.

"Look, Philip, Angelica, we…simply cannot afford to–"

"C'mon papa! We'll work really hard! We promise!" they insisted.

Hamilton bit his lip. It was a fruitless effort. He should've known he was in trouble as soon as their aunt Peggy burst through the door and bestowed them with their gift.

—

-About 30 minutes ago-

"Auntie Peggy! Auntie Peggy!" two little bundles of energy practically knocked the woman over as Eliza opened the door to welcome her into their home.

"Now, now…Angie, Philip, be gentle! Peggy, it's so good to see you!" Angelica Schuyler said, coming forward to embrace both of her sisters in a tight, family hug at the door. Angelica was visiting for a few days, and she and Eliza had been expecting their younger sister to join them…but they hadn't been expecting the little package that was currently shifting in her arms. Angelica and Eliza furrowed their eyebrows, and the children tugged insistently at Peggy's skirt in curiosity.

"Peggy…what on earth?" Angelica started, pulling back a corner of the cloth that covered whatever was in her arms. She then gasped at the sight,

"Oh my word…"

"Peggy, where in the world did you—" but Eliza was cut off by her children,

"What is it?! What is it, mama?! We wanna see!" Little Angie Hamilton started.

"Yeah! What'd you bring us, Auntie Peggy?" Philip added. Meanwhile, the man of the house, having heard the commotion from his study, came in to see what all the fuss was about.

"Philip, Angie, stop harassing your aunt. Peggy! It's so good to see you! You've been severely missed since your last visit. We—" but he also paused upon seeing that she was holding a shivering something wrapped tightly in blankets. He raised an eyebrow skeptically. She…hadn't been with child…at least, not that they were aware. She hadn't mentioned anything in her letters. But…no…the moving mass seemed larger than a baby. He tilted his head, as his vision was still obscured by the blankets it was wrapped in. What was it?

Angelica hugged Peggy's shoulders, keeping her close to her side as she and walked her into the living room; Peggy began to explain,

"There were some hoodlums….just…terrorizing the poor thing! I, I couldn't let them get away with it, so I chased them off with a bat! But then I couldn't leave him alone either! He was defenseless!" Peggy said, tightening her hold on the shivering animal. Angelica couldn't help but to smile at that.

"That's so you…but the poor thing looks terrified…" Angelica said, gently rubbing the white and brown pup's head. He whined and snuggled more into Peggy's hold. The dog couldn't be more than a couple of months to a year old himself. Angelica noticed for the first time that her sister was breathing heavily.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh…y-yeah, yeah…they just…I had to run them down and I'm not as young as I used to be," she laughed. Then her faced turned somber as she looked at the pup. "It's this little guy I'm worried about," she said.

"Can we see?!" Philip asked. He and his sister were dancing on the balls of their feet so much, one might've thought they were about to pee their pants! Peggy sighed and smiled, "Alright but very gently. Be careful," she said, bending to her knees so that the two children could see the tiny pup. The kids gasped, cooing at the cuteness.

"Oh wow…" Philip whispered.

"He's so little! Oh, but…but he looks so sad too," Angie added quietly, reaching up to gently run her fingers over the pup's ears.

"C-Can we hold him?" Philip asked. The adults looked at each other and Peggy sighed,

"Alright, but again, be very careful. He's hurt a bit. Hold out your arms, don't squeeze him…" Peggy said, softly placing the pup in Philip's hold. Angie continued to gently rub the pup's head; he whined, gently licking her palm. It was then the two children turned their own puppy-dog eyes to their father.

And Hamilton knew then, he didn't stand a chance.

At present, the siblings walked closer to their father and then lifted up the bumbling mass of fur into their father's arms. The brown and white pup immediately cuddled up to Alexander and began licking the scruff on his face with a soft whine. Alexander looked into the puppy's eyes and his heart stopped as the dog then licked his nose. The lawyer had to bite back a whine of his own as he looked toward his wife helplessly, begging for some sort of relief from the turmoil he was being currently put through.

She only smiled at him from her spot on the couch between her two her sisters, arms folded tightly across her torso and wrist bent just so to hide her snickering mouth against the back of her hand.

He glanced back down at his children and sighed. There had to be a law against such an aggressive tactic of cuteness.

"Oh, alright. We can keep him," he said. At this, his children practically barreled into him as they gently knocked him onto the ground, squeezing the air from his lungs and barraging him with "Thank Yous!" and "You're the best papa evers!"

He glanced over at Eliza to find that she was giving him bedroom eyes that held promise for later that night, no doubt a reward for beaming rays of sunshine he caused to now grace their children's faces. His heart warmed as he wrapped his arms around his children, and he resigned that….if there was ever a case to lose, he was glad it was this one.

"Eliza, love, can we boil some warm water? He looks like he was bruised him pretty badly. Peggy, what did you say happened to him?" he asked. She frowned,

"Some teens were being viscous monsters and kicking the poor thing for no reason other than to get a laugh out of it!" she said, a tightness in her voice. Alex frowned. He hated bullies.

"What kind of meanies would kick a poor, defenseless puppy?!" Angie asked, stomping her foot again and balling up her hands at her sides. Philip brought his hands up into fists.

"Lemme at'm Aunt Peggy! I'll teach'm a thing or two!" he said, throwing a couple of punches in the air. Eliza had to fight back her grin and fixed her face with a stern look,

"Now Philip, what have I told you about picking fights?" He pouted and shoved his hands in his pockets,

"A real man uses his words, not his fists…" he sang from memory. But then glanced at his dad as his secret addendum echoed in his mind, _"but no matter what, do what you can to defend your family and its honor, even if by force! …But don't tell your mother I told you that!"_

"Okay, okay. The little one is safe now," Angelica said, standing. She made her way over to Alexander and leaned over his shoulder to gently pet the pup while Eliza stood and made her way to the water pump in the kitchen. She worked on filling one of their pots with water that she could hang above the hearth to boil. While she worked, Peggy went to fetch Alex Jr. from the nursery, as it was almost time to feed him.

"But what should we call him?" Angelica asked.

"A really pretty name! Like…Mr. Fluffles!" Angie giggled. Philip stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"No way! He needs a tough name! Something like Rex!"

"That's stupid! Rex is like a dinosaur and they're not around anymore!"

"Well, he can't have a name like Fluffles! He's a guy!"

"So?! He doesn't have to be a girl to be named Fluffles, right papa?! Auntie?!" she asked. Alex couldn't help but to smile. That statement was the work of his revolutionary sister-in-law if he ever saw it. He glanced over at the older Schuyler sister who smiled and nodded in approval.

"That's right, Angie. But, how about we pick a name that both you and Philip will like? Hmm…what kind of dog is he, anyway?" Angelica asked.

"Ah…an English Foxhound I think…" Alex mused.

"Hmm…" Angelica looked deeply into the dog's eyes and was suddenly struck with an idea "…so how about Jack then? It's simple, and I think it suits him." Angelica said.

"What do you think, guys?" Alex asked. The two siblings looked at each other before shrugging.

"I like Fluffles better."

"Yeah, and I really like Rex."

"Well, those can be your nicknames for him. But I think Jack is a great name. I agree, he sort of looks like one," Alexander said. The two kids pouted before agreeing. In the end, they were just happy they'd get to keep the dog.

The puppy who had slowly begun to close his eyes after feeling an immense feeling of warmth, comfort, calmness, and safety fill his very being.

A feeling he hadn't felt for a very, very long time.

—-

-Flashback-

A little smile twitched at the corner of his mouth as he stared and one of the few glowing orbs of light that allowed him to keep watch over his friends and family since he'd passed on. He raised is index finger and lightly caressed the orb, his smile growing. At this moment, he was watching Eliza Hamilton sing a lullaby to her one-year-old son while her husband wrapped his arms around her from behind, his chin resting on her shoulder.

…he'd be lying if he said he wasn't more than slightly jealous.

But still, it was a sight that warmed his heart.

He'd seen it all. The devastation Alexander had felt after hearing about his passing, and how the man had unhealthily thrown himself into his work as a method of coping with his grief. Alexander had produced some truly monumental, life-altering documents as a result, but the other-worldly being could tell that Alex wasn't the same as he'd been before the spirit's passing.

He'd watched little baby Philip and baby Angie both take their first steps, say their first words.

He'd watched as Alex steadily began to make a name for himself in the law field, going toe-to-toe with Aaron Burr and always being at least one step ahead of him.

He'd seen everything…

And yet…

 _"You keep vigil over them rather diligently, John,"_ a booming voice echoed, one with which he'd become will familiar with since his earthly career was terminated just five years ago _._ He sighed.

"I just…want to make sure he's happy. That his family is well cared for. He deserves it more than anyone." He replied softly. A pause.

 _"Do you wish for more?"_ Laurens gasped.

"Sir?"

 _"…I can grant you another chance at life if you like. It won't be the same but…you'll be able to keep closer watch over him and his family."_

"…H-how?"

 _"They will not know it's you. And you will have to adjust to the form that will be bestowed upon you. It will not be the same as when you last knew him…but you can stay by his side. Would you accept this offer?"_

"I…" That was a tough call. To have another shot at life. _…To be by his side…his and his family…_ he swallowed and nodded.

 _"Are you sure? Once done, it cannot be reversed…"_ ah…that raised the stakes a bit. He'd been an ethereal being for so long now…going on six years; was he truly ready to live life in the flesh again? And in a different form no less? Once this was done, he couldn't take it back. He closed his eyes, the vision of his kindred friend filling his mind. He took a breath, a very shaky ' _yes'_ squeaking past his throat. Would he be ready for this?

 _"Very well."_ He didn't have the chance to think about rescinding his answer. He suddenly felt a flood of warmth shoot through him before he was hit with a strong spell of disorientation, quickly followed by a repetitive pain in his ribs, and his stomach. He yelped at the sharp jabs…they weren't as severe as the pain felt in the final moments of his previous life, but it was still a throbbing ache that only got worse overtime.

Then, he heard voices,

"You stupid runt! You're nothing but a weakling, GET UP!"

"It can't! It's a mindless twerp! It can't understand anything!"

…he couldn't get up…even if he tried…the weight that he could usually shift to his two legs felt extremely off….no wait…not two…four? And he….

"HEY! HEY GET AWAY FROM HIM! YOU RUFFIANS! HOODLUMS! YOU JERKS! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" A voice cried, and suddenly the repetitive pain stopped…but the throbbing ache was still prominent. John groaned as his ear twitched at the sound of screaming and rapid feet pattering past and away from him. His breathing as labored, his head sore, his lids felt heavy. But it was when he heard the tell-tell clacking of heels and the lightest of strokes atop his head that he looked up, and a blurry vision triggered a distant memory.

 _1780…a Ball. Winter. Three sisters. One he had spoken to for quite a time. She had been fun to converse with–unpredictable. He remembered enjoying her presence._

"Hey…oh, your poor little one. They beat you up pretty badly huh? It's okay. It's going to be alright, I've got you," she gently scooped him up and held him close to her chest, nuzzling his head an pressing a soft kiss between his ears.

"I'll take you somewhere safe, where you'll be well taken care of. Come on, Peggy's got you. No one's going to hurt you while I'm here."

And as she carried him, he was able to somewhat push past the pain he felt to focus on his new senses for the first time. Smells were more potent, sounds were sharper, and he mentally traced that he had extra limbs, more than he was used too.

He didn't quite understand what was going on, why he was being offered this second chance, but felt it would all make sense in due time.

—-

 _Reviews are welcome! Consider this **Pup!Laurens AU.**_


	13. A Pup's Purpose, Pt 2

**A Pup's Purpose, Pt. 2- A Ham-Fam fic (Ft. John Laurens)**

* * *

The warm, wet cloth relaxed his muscles as it gently caressed his fur. So much so, it almost lulled him into an even deeper sleep. He involuntarily let out a small whine.

"There now, shhh. You're alright," a gentle voice said. He opened his eyes to see Eliza and her daughter Angie smiling at him. Angie reached up to gently pet his snout, and he was compelled to lick her palm. She giggled before leaning forward and nuzzling his muzzle with her nose.

"Angie, dear, go help your auntie see if we can find some left-overs for him. Poor thing is just skin and bones."

"Yes, mama," she gently kissed the pup's nose before standing to her feet and bustling to the kitchen. Philip had gone to the den to help Peggy with his baby brother.

"Are you sure this is fine?" a deeper voice in the room asked. And John's ears twitched. Alexander.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Eliza asked, returning to gently cleaning their newest addition. He sighed.

"You'll have three hungry mouths to feed—to care for—plus a new pup. Not to mention taking care of yourself. To be honest, I'm…I'm uneasy leaving you here with—"

"Oh Alexander, stop worrying. I won't be alone. Mother and father will help, and Angelica said she'd stay for a while yet. Besides, we can't just abandon him," she said. Alex sighed and kneeled behind her, squeezing her shoulders. He pressed a warm kiss to her cheek, and she leaned back against him.

"We'll be fine," she said.

…

"Betsy…You, know I can't pass up this opportunity."

"Alexander."

"I-I'd stay if I could but…but you know…"

"Alexander," she ceased cleaning the pup and turned to her husband, taking his face in her hands. A breath.

"Stop. …Sweetheart, I knew you were rambunctious when I agreed to marry you. That you were driven, stubborn, hard-headed to boot." A smile quirked at the corner of her lips. "I wouldn't have you any other way. …And to be honest, I'd be, more than thrilled if you could stay. But you wouldn't be _satisfied_. So please. Just, hurry back home, and promise me you'll be safe," she said. He sighed, not knowing why he was blessed with such an understanding wife. Suddenly, she grabbed his collar,

"I mean it, Alexander. If you don't come back home in own piece, I'll hunt you down myself. Do I make myself clear?" she said, a spark in her eye. He gulped, a slight shiver going down his spine before laughing and wrapping her up in his arms. He kissed her sweetly.

"Of course dear, I promise," he said, resting his cheek against hers. They both looked at the pup, who was still nestled in the makeshift bed they'd fashioned for him out of some old pillows and cushions. Alex smiled and reached out to rub his head.

"Looks like you're officially part of the family, pup. I'm counting on you to keep an eye on things around here while I'm gone," he said. And John couldn't stop his tail from wagging at the sound of his voice. He lifted his head as much as he could and nuzzled Alexander's palm. The lawyer's face softened. He couldn't put his finger on it but, there was something about this pup.

It was then that the family's Angelicas came back into the room, the littler one trailing behind her namesake. They didn't know that the older Schuyler sister had been listening…that her heart at clenched at Eliza's words, what Angelica had always known… _he would never be satisfied._ But she took a breath and pushed down the lump she felt in swelling in her stomach as she entered the room with her niece. Both stooped down before the Foxhound and placed some left over scraps of meat before him.

John himself wasn't even prepared for the overwhelming wave of starvation that overtook him as the smell of a decent meal tickled his nose. He couldn't control himself as he lunged off of the pillows and began to practically devour the food. All parties in the room blinked in surprise.

"Oh my…" Eliza started.

"He looks like he hasn't eaten in weeks," Angelica added.

"Wowee! Lookat'm go!" Lil Angie cried. Alexander just stared in shock. …It seemed more like he hadn't had a decent meal in years rather than weeks.

"Aw…well, I'm going to continue packing; then perhaps we should make a trip to the market for more food. Looks like this little guy will eat us out of house and home if we're not prepared," he said. John's ears perked at this and he glanced up at Alex, feeling a bit chagrined. He whined; they must've thought him a glutton. He hadn't meant to—

But the man just smiled.

"It's fine pup. We need you to be healthy too," he said quietly, nodding his approval. John hiccupped and licked the remnants of food off of his lip before bowing his head and diving in again.

He still hadn't had time to quite taken in his new state of being…his new state of mind. He was too sore, exhausted, and hungry to really process anything. But the immense feelings of safety and love he felt since the Hamilton family took him in was enough to soothe his otherwise anxious spirit.

* * *

 _Reviews are welcome!_


	14. A Pup's Purpose, Memorial Day Special

**A Pup's Purpose: In Memory (Memorial Day Special)**

A/N: Another short one because today was Memorial Day. Takes place a bit further in my Pup!John AU timeline, where the Hamiltons have had John/Jack/their dog for about 2-3 years now. Written on mobile; forgive typos! Will edit later!

* * *

It had been a long trip. So long that Laurens would've forgotten where they were going had this route not been emblazoned into the deepest confines of his subconscious from his previous life.

Still, he wondered why they were going there at all….and without the family no less.

It was just the old gang.

Just so happened they were in town, Lafayette and Mulligan, and they had taken a liking to the Hamilton family's canine….so much that Alexander brought him along on this trip, one that he said was strictly for the men to handle business.

Laurens sighed as he rested his head in Mulligan's lap. The men had all taken turns holding and taking care of the dog while on this trip. Alexander was asleep, so Mulligan took John in the meantime as Lafayette alternated between writing in his journal and taking in the scenery.

They'd been on the road about two weeks now, with only a few stops. The rockiness of the route was unforgiving, and John particularly hated it in his new form, as he couldn't seem to grip anything with his paws. Thus, he was more than grateful to be held by his friends.

They reached their destination as the sun was setting against the horizon.

Lafayette woke Alexander.

All was quiet, the air suddenly tense as they filed out of the carriage.

Hercules put John down and he instantly shook head to toe, trying to get some feeling back after being in a cramped space for so long. Still, he was hot on their heels.

….and froze as they approached a headstone.

His ears and tail drooped and he hung back as the three men gathered around it, Hamilton falling to his knees and running his fingers over the cement block.

John swallowed. ..they were…paying their respects to him.

A low whine built in his throat and he hunched over, causing the others to look back at him curiously. Alex gave a watery smile before beckoning him forward.

He didn't move.

They tried coaxing him gently.

He hunched over even more.

Lafayette approached and bent before him, muttering something in French that Laurens could understand, though he wished Lafayette hadn't spoke so quietly. Still, they were words of reassurance.

It was odd he felt he was trespassing on his own grave site, that he was imposing in a special time of reflection among his adopted brothers…but then…they wanted him as a part of this. Him, the stray dog they'd welcomed with open arms. His ears perked up and his head tilted at Lafayette's words. The frenchman smiled and beckoned him forward once more. John whined again, but stayed close to the French man's side as they walked back over to the group.

Hercules bent down to scratch his ears.

Alex picked him up and held him in his lap, stroking his fur in a manner that John figured was to calm Alex more than anything. He decided to make himself as unnoticeable as possible.

They all spoke to the headstone, as if he were right there. Spoke of their latest accomplishments, reminisced on the past, spoke of the dreams they had, how much he was missed.

And when it was over, Laurens squirmed from Alex's hold, only to lay himself down atop his own grave.

The men were shocked, but only for a moment. Alex let out a laugh,

"Ya know….I wonder of he sent you to look out for us, pup. I definitely think he would've liked you," Alex said, rubbing him under his chin.

John inwardly smiled and his tail slowly wagged as he looked around at his makeshift family, the closest thing he had to brothers when he'd been distant from his own all those years ago.

He didn't realize how much he had missed them.

He sighed and closed his eyes, the memory of the inscription he'd seen on his grave, still still prominent: DULCE ET DECORUM EST PRO PATRIA MORI.

But more than that, he was touched they had all made a special trip just…to _remember him._

* * *

 _Reviews are welcome!_


	15. Lost and Found

Lost and Found (Schuylerson)

 **Title:** Lost and Found  
 **Series:** Hamilton: An American Musical  
 **Pairing** : Jefferson/Angelica

(Also featuring Lil Angie Hamilton)!  
 **Written by:** Rikareena/FoxieSango  
 **Posted:** 5/6/2017 at 9:18 PM  
A/N: Completed! Please forgive any typos. This one's a bit long!

 **Summary** : Angelica Hamilton's loved ones become frantic when the little one gets lost.

* * *

Thomas Jefferson stared in shock at the 7 year old girl on his doorstep. He whipped his head to the left and the right so quickly, his hair almost flew off of his head. He heard a sniffle and he glanced down again, his palms splayed against the frame of his doorway as he stared incredulously at the child before him. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy; she wouldn't stop crying.

"My word! J-Jefferson, that's!"

"I know it, James!"

 _Shit, where was–?_

"U-uncle Jeffy…I-I…I can't…" the little girl hiccupped and Jefferson pushed his fingers through his curls in confusion.

"Angie. Where the _hell_ is your dad?!" he asked. That started the waterworks up again as a low whine built up in her throat before growing to a loud wail.

"I-I l-l-loooooost him! A-and I don't…I can't…ahhhhHHH!"

 _Damn-it._

"Thomas…" James Madison looked at his comrade worriedly as Jefferson squatted down before the girl and put his hand on her head.

"Hey…hey c'mon now, princess. D-don't cry. It'll be alright," he said, gently taking her forearm and pulling her forward. She put up no resistance as she buried her face in his shoulder, heaving heavy sobs against him. He sighed and hugged her.

"It's alright. It's okay. Uncle Jeffy's got ya…" he said lowly. How the hell did Hamilton lose track of his own daughter in the city? And how the fuck did she wind up on Jefferson's doorstep? Where was Alexander?

"What are we gonna do, Thomas?" James asked. He had stopped by Jefferson's business residence at 57 Maiden Lane in New York so the two of them could work on drafting amendments to several proposals that were set to be pushed through Congress over the next couple of weeks.

 _…The girl was about two hours away from her family's home in Albany._

Thomas scooped the child up and stood as she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck.

"She's gotta be starving. Who knows how long she's been wondering around town," he attempted to hand her off to his friend, but she only tightened her grip. He didn't blame her, she didn't know James well.

"Hey, it's alright sweetheart. James is a friend of mine, okay? And he's nice, I promise," he said. But she shook her head. He sighed, leaning back a bit to get her attention.

"Hey. Now look, I'm gonna go out and look for your papa, but you need to stay here to get some food in you and rest."

"B-but I don't want you go! A-auntie Angie told me that if I ever got lost, t-to find you and stay close 'cause you'd help me! Y-you can't l-leave me too!" she hiccupped. His eyes grew wide. Angelica Schuyler held him in that high regard? He glanced up at James who picked up on Thomas's line of thinking. Apparently the Schuyler sister thought more of him than they realized. But Thomas's mulling on his love interest was short lived by the little girl in his arms tightening her grip around his neck again. He gasped for air.

"Ack…okay, okay, Ange, listen. I know you're scared, but you've gotta be a big girl, okay? You've gotta stay here in case your papa comes looking for you. No doubt you're exhausted, and James cooks some mean Mac and Cheese. I should know, I'm the Mac and Cheese master, right? I taught him everything he knows," he said with a wink. James rolled his eyes at this and little Angelica let out a giggle despite her tears. Jefferson grinned and wiped her face,

"There's a smile! It'll be a couple of hours, but James knows some good games you guys can play, and there are plenty of books. I know how you love to read; you take after your Auntie after all," he said, walking over to the couch in his living room and setting her down. James closed the door behind them before approaching the two. He leaned down and whispered in Thomas's ear.

"Ah…Thomas, I don't know the first thing about looking after a kid!"

"For crying out loud, it's easy James!" Thomas stood up and turned to fully face his friend, "Look, Ange is smart and can take care of herself. All you need to do is keep her company and keep her mind of things. I'm going into town to find an officer and let them know where she is. Hamilton can't be too far. He's either at the office or combing the streets looking for her, but he's not going home without his baby. I'll find him and we'll get all this squared away in no time."

"How did she even find you? Has she been here before?" James asked. Thomas froze at that, eyes wide.

She hadn't.

The men turned to look at the girl, who was curled up in a fetal position and hugging a pillow.

"Ange, how did you find me?" Thomas asked, bending down to her level again and brushing back her hair. It was an action that always soothed her when he used to visit her aunt at Hamilton's home when she was younger. The girl sniffled,

"I-I saw you. A-after the meeting. Papa was…he was talking to someone and…and I was gonna say hi so I followed you…but…but I got lost. So I just kept trying to make sure I could see you and—" his breath caught in his throat. That's right.

A couple of people had brought their kids to work that day, a courtesy granted by Washington. Hamilton had to have brought Angie but…had she trailed him all the way downtown from the main office?

 _Damn, but she was a smart cookie._

"Sweetheart, why didn't you go to the police?!" he asked.

"'C-cause Auntie Angie said you'd help me, and I knew you would and I just—!" she hiccupped again, a whine building at the back of her throat. Thomas pat her head.

"Okay. There, there. It's alright, you're safe now," he said. She sniffled and nodded, biting her bottom lip.

"And we'll find your dad in no time," James said, giving her a warm smile over Jefferson's shoulder. Ange narrowed her eyes at James skeptically and he gulped. Jefferson couldn't help but to snicker—after all, she'd given him the same scrutiny when they first met several years ago.

"Relax, that means she likes you," he teased his friend. James frowned at him.

—-

A deafening slap resounded throughout the room, echoing against the lime green walls.

"You've done some stupid-ass shit before, Alexander, but this takes the cake! I can't believe you lost Angie! Who knows where she is! She could be hurt, or kidnapped, or…"

"D-don't say that! Damn it, d-don't you think I know it?! For godsake, I just turned my back for 2 seconds and-and she was gone!" he said in exasperation, ignoring the warm, stinging numbness on his cheek. _He deserved it after all._ Both adults then heard a sniffle and glanced over at the eight year old boy staring at the floor, trying to hold back is own tears.

"I-i-it's all my fault! I-I should've been watching her! She was, she…I told her to stop bugging me and…and now I may never see here a-again!" Philip hiccupped. His aunt and father looked him worriedly. Angelica immediately rushing to her nephew's side and stooping in front of him as Alex began frantically pacing the room.

"Oh! No, no, no Philip…shhh. It's not your fault. Don't cry. W-we'll find Angie, you'll see!" she said, cupping his face and wiping away his tears. She then clutched him to her chest and shot her brother-in-law a seething glare.

"God, I could kill you Alexander!" she whispered harshly. She'd come to town for a visit and decided to stop by Alexander's workplace, planning to travel back with him to surprise her sister and the kids. Imagine her surprise upon arriving at Alex's office, she found her nephew red faced with tears streaming down his cheeks and Alex trying to console him while failing to hold back his own tears.

Alexander immediately came to Angelica and Philip's side,

"Look, we've got the police out looking for her, okay? And we're not going to stop until we find her. I promise, we WILL get her back, okay?" Alex asked, one hand on Philip's shoulder, the other on his head, even as Angelica continued to hold him.

Someone cleared their throat at the door.

The trio looked up to see Washington and Jefferson in the doorway.

" _Thomas…_ " Angelica gasped. Hamilton frowned.

"The fuck do you want, Jefferson?! I thought you went home!" he spat, too distraught to care about his language. Angelica hissed his name in reprimand but he ignored her.

"Alexander, I know you're distressed but I implore you to control yourself. Jefferson is here to help," Washington said

"How the f-…hell can he help?!"

"You seem to be one Hamilton short, there, Alexander," Jefferson said cooly, his hands in his pockets. Alex, Angelica, and Philip all raised an eyebrow at the Secretary.

"…I found Angie. Or, I suppose I should say she found me."

—

The ride to Maiden Lane was a quiet one. The sun setting low against the horizon. Jefferson had done some calculations in his head. Earlier in the day, he and Madison had decided to walk to Thomas's residence from work. It would've been easy for Angie to follow them. After all, with Thomas's hair (and vibrant wear) he stuck out like a sore thumb in the crowd. Still, it had to be a longer walk for a 7 year old. Her legs were much shorter after all.

Jefferson had decided to use a carriage to travel back to the office to cut on time; after all, wheels were faster than feet.

And so, here they were in Thomas's horse-drawn carriage. Alex with Philip pressed against his side, the boy having practically cried himself to exhaustion. Alex's eyes were bloodshot as he tried to ignore the sight of Jefferson holding his sister-in-law's hand in front of him. Instead, he tried to force his eyes to the images of people strolling the streets outside, as if they didn't have a care in the world.

He wondered just how many of them were really in dire straits that they took great pains to hide from society.

Meanwhile, Jefferson was whispering words of comfort to his companion.

"She's okay. Madison is watching her; I think he's actually intimidated by her," he said. And she bit her lip despite herself and held in a giggle at that. Alex's eye twitched but he said nothing. Jefferson smiled warmly at Angelica,

"You taught her well, if she was wandering around for that long and managed to find me. She's really smart."

"Ah…that's-that's more Eliza's work than mine…" she said lowly. Thomas's heart warmed at her modesty. He knew it had to be the work of both sisters, but that Angelica also had to impart a lot of knowledge from her own travels on the young girl. A gentle smile graced the older woman's lips.

"I'm just…glad she's alright. Thomas, thank you," she said. He nodded and squeezed her hand softly; the rest of the ride was completed in silence.

—

The three adults stared in shock at the sight before them. Madison stood there at the door with a light layer of blush and lipstick on his face, courtesy of little Angelica Hamilton having found and old makeup kit in the bathroom.

"Don't. Ask." he said in monotone. It was then that the little girl poked her head around from behind his legs, and her eyes lit up at the sight of her father.

"DADDY!" she cried, rushing forward and launching herself into his arms. Angelica was holding Philip, who perked up at the sound of his sister's voice and scrambled to loosen himself from his aunt's hold to squeeze himself into the hug of his family.

"SWEETHEART! Oh, I've missed you! It's okay! It's alright now, daddy's got you!" Hamilton said, holding her close as she cried into his shoulder. Hamilton also opened his arm to his son and wrapped both of his babies up in a tight hold. He kissed Angie all of her face, as well as Philip. Angelica tightened her grip on her father, and couldn't stop the tears from falling as Philip also gave her a tight squeeze.

Angelica Schuyler hugged herself with one arm and brought her other hand up to her mouth, trying to hold back her tears as she laughed in relieved glee. Jefferson was at her side, both hands behind his back as he let the family have its moment. Madison came up to the two of them and Jefferson grinned.

"That's a nice shade, Madison."

"Oh shaddup. I don't even know where she found this stuff anyway!" he said, using one of his spare handkerchiefs in his pocket to wipe the makeup off. Angelica cleared her throat at this and pointedly looked away, as did Jefferson. She then stepped forward and bent down before her family.

"Angie?"

"Auntie Angelica!" the little girl scrambled forward into her aunt's arms at well.

"Ooooh! You're safe now sweetheart, we've got you!" she said.

"I did what you said, Auntie! I stayed calm! A-and read the signs! And found an adult friend to help me! Uncle Jeffy and Mr. Madison were really nice!" she said. Hamilton raised an eyebrow at this. _Uncle Jeffy?_ He glanced up at his rival, who made a point to keep his distance from the family.

"Oh, you're so smart sweetheart! You're mommy's gonna be so proud!" she said, kissing her neice's forehead.

"A-and I'm sorry, Angie. I-I didn't mean to yell at you…" Philip said, pulling her into his arms. She giggled.

"It's-it's okay Philip! I-I'm just glad you're not mad at me anymore!" she said. While the younger siblings chattered away, Schuyler and Hamilton both stood and made their way over to Jefferson and Madison. Pure adoration shown in the older Schuyler sister's eyes as she bowed her head.

"Thomas, thank you…so much for taking care of her."

"Ah…you should be thanking ol' James, here," he said, taking his friend by the shoulder and moving him forward. "After all, he watched over her while I went to retrieve Hamilton," he said. Angelica giggled.

"Of course. Mr. Madison, thank you," she said, kissing his cheek. James had the decency to blush before stuttering and mumbling that it was no trouble, blushing feeling immensely flustered. Alexander, for his part, gave Thomas a seething glare.

"Don't think for one second this changes anything, Jefferson," he said. His eyes narrowed as he wondered why his daughter and sister-in-law were suddenly considering this biggest enemy to be an ally of the family. Jefferson shrugged, unperturbed.

"I wouldn't expect anything less Hamilton."

There was silence before Hamilton reluctantly extended a hand for a hand-shake. Jefferson hesitated before accepting the offer.

"Thank you, for looking out for Angie," Hamilton said, before pulling Jefferson forward a bit and adding lowly, "Still…I don't know what your game is, but I don't trust you as far as I can throw you." Jefferson narrowed his eyes before taking a breath and saying seriously,

"If you need assistance, I welcome your family anytime." It was Hamilton's turn to sputter, his eyes growing wide as Jefferson's statement threw him off. He didn't not know what to think—couldn't tell if this was some new sort of game or not. But Angelica Schuyler knew better as she practically pushed Hamilton aside and took Jefferson's hand in both of her own.

"Thomas, again. Thank you for taking care of her. Who knows what could've happened to her if—"she couldn't finish her thought. Jefferson smiled, bringing up both of her hands and pressing a warm kiss to her knuckles.

"Anytime Angelica, you know that," he said. Alex rolled his eyes as she blushed. Jefferson felt a tug on his pant leg and looked down. The younger Hamilton daughter motioned for Jefferson and Madison to bend down, after which she gave both of them a kiss to the cheek and a hug.

"Thank you! Mr. Madison, I had a lot of fun! And Uncle Jeffy, I hope I can come back to play soon!"

"Of course, princess!" he said with a smile. Alexander cleared his throat and picked up his daughter before taking Philip's hand in his own.

"We'll be going now. Jefferson, Madison." The gentlemen nodded. Alexander turned to his sister-in-law.

"Angelica, are you coming?"

"Actually, I remembered have a bit of business with Mr. Jefferson before I leave," she said. The men blinked at her in surprise, but it wasn't long before Madison took the hint.

"Ah…yes. Actually, I have another engagement to attend to this evening. But Jefferson, we can pick up where we left off tomorrow," he said. At this, Thomas had to fight down the heat he felt rushing to his face. He could tell where this was going.

"Ah…well…if that'll work best, Madison," he said slowly. Alexander frowned.

"Angelica…" he started.

"I'll be by tomorrow, dearest brother," she said. "Give Eliza all my love…and keep my niece and nephew close," she said, seriously. Alex took the tone for what it was and begrudgingly said no more as his family piled into the carriage. Madison, for his part, turned and walked in another direction down the sidewalk. As the carriage pulled off, little Angie Hamilton waved goodbye to her caretakers and her aunt before snuggling up to her father and brother for a well-deserved nap.

That left Thomas and Angelica outside of his doorstep. The Secretary of State then turned to the older Schuyler sister.

"So…what business did you wish to speak of Ms. Schuyler?" he asked. She smiled at him, eyelids falling heavy as she took one of his hands and gently played with his fingers.

"Just….wanted to properly show my appreciation for your kindness, Mr. Jefferson," she said, turning and gently tugging on his hand to lead him inside his abode. "After all, it may very well have saved my niece's life," she added. He blushed at this as she continued,

"And of course, to retrieve my makeup kit." He smirked,

"Ah…at times I wondered if your leaving it was an excuse for you to return."

"You know me too well," she said, coyly.

* * *

 _Reviews are welcome!_


	16. Soul Mates

**Soul Mates (Schuylerson)**

 **Title:** Soul Mates  
 **Series:** Hamilton: An American Musical  
 **Pairing:** Jefferson/Angelica  
 **Written by:** Rikareena/FoxieSango  
 **Posted:** 5/11/2017 at 6:45 PM

(A/N: This one can also be considered this a continuation/follow up to "Lost and Found")

* * *

 _"Thooooomaaasss"_

He was frozen…couldn't breathe…it was dark…where was he?

 _"Thoooooomaaassss…"_

He opened his mouth…couldn't speak…couldn't scream as he felt sticky tendons of a tar crawl up his legs, his waist. His skin soon became doused with sweat.

 _"Thooooooomaaasssss"_

He looked around frantically. That voice. Maybe…maybe if he could find it, it could lead him out of this…wherever this was…if he…a blinding light! He squinted against the glare before stiffening at what he saw.

There she was, a siren standing in a sheer chemise that elegantly flowed off of her thin arms. Her eyes were closed and her pale skin glowed in the orange dusting of embers at her feet, which slowly grew into flames licking at her ankles…her shins…her knees. His eyes grew wide as he reached for her…no he…

 _He couldn't lose her again!_

 _"M-m…ah!"_ his voice was shot, a squeak against his vocal chords. _He had to get to her!_

She opened her eyes—lumps of coal darker than the void—and smiled at him sadly as she lifted her hand, slender fingers reaching for him. He could hear his pores screaming at the hot, slime practically pulling off his skin as it slinked up his body. He reached for her in vain, only to watch helplessly as her fingers disintegrated into sand before him.

" ** _M-MARTHA_**!" he shot upright with a scream, heart battering against his rib cage in its attempt to escape. His breath caught in his throat; pupils were as constricted as his lungs felt, and his tongue dry against the roof of his mouth.

 _Where was she?! He had to get to her! Had to save her! Where?_

A soft hand pressed gently against his lower back and he jumped, nearly bashing the person in the face as the sheets tangled around his legs in his haste to get away. He almost fell off the bed; his vision was blurry until the figure of the person next to him took shape. Her tousled mess of hair hung loosely about her face as she stared at him with worried eyes.

 _A-angelica…_

"Thomas…you…" she started.

He choked and grit his teeth, unable hold back the tears as they welled up in his eyes and poured down, scalding his cheeks.

"A-Angie…" he squeaked, falling forward to wrap his arms around her form like a vice and burying his head against her chest, seeking some anchor. She was startled; he'd never showed this vulnerable side of himself to anyone…not even her. Still, she brought her hands up and gently rubbed his bare back.

"Thomas….shhhh…it's okay. I've got you…" she said. He sobbed against her breast. She said nothing, just continued to rub his back calmly and to gently massage his head through his curls. That always soothed him.

Thomas struggled to regain some semblance of his sanity. He still could hear _her_ voice ringing in his ears, mixed with the shattering of glass. Why? Why was she haunting him now? After all this time?

 _Why couldn't she leave him be?_

"I can't…I—"

"Shhh…it's alright. Just breathe Thomas. I've got you, breathe…" Angelica said softly, before humming a gentle tune her mother often sang to her and her sisters as a lullaby. And it took a while, but she soon felt Thomas's breaths start to even out against her form. She smiled softly and continued to rub his head before quietly singing the lyrics of the French melody she knew so well.

Thomas had his eyes closed as he took in the warmth of his companion, along with the steady, strong beat of her heart. He synchronized his breathing with hers.

A beat.

He opened his eyes.

"….You shouldn't be here," he whispered, his actions contradicting his words as he seemingly tightened his grip. Her lips pressed into a thin line.

"I'm here because I want to be," she said gently. His head shook against her torso.

"No I….this…it's not fair to you." _Or to her._ "I-I'm taking advantage of you."

"You're not."

"I AM, Angie! Damn-it! I brought you into this when I shouldn't have! I—"

"Stop it. Don't patronize me and act like I didn't have a voice in this, Thomas. I'm not some fragile flower. That's what's fucking wrong with men nowadays—you all think everything revolves around you. Don't you know me at all by now? I'm with you because I _chose_ to be here." she said. Her voice was tight, but not angry. There was silence and he could only chuckle.

She was right.

He then took a breath and closed his eyes as he tried regain control of his emotions. It only made things worse as he could see Martha behind his eyelids. He let out a shuddering sob.

"…I promised her I wouldn't have another…" he couldn't finish his sentence. God, he felt like he was betraying her. Angelica pulled her arms back and gently took his shoulders in her hands, pulling him to sit upright. She then took his thin face in her fingers and pressed her forehead against his. She gave a small smile.

"God, your heart is so sensitive," she said. That only made him shudder more.

"Shhh. Thomas. You still love her."

"I-I'm sorry, I…."

"Don't apologize. What kind of soul mate would you for her be if you didn't?" she asked. His eyes grew wide and he glanced up at Angelica. She shrugged and continued,

"I could never take her place. I wouldn't want to. I'm not her. She's lucky to have had you. I came to term with the fact long ago that you will truly, always be hers." His gasped at this and shook his head, grasping Angelica's hands.

"N-no Ange, you—I" but she cut him off, shaking her head.

"We could never have what you two had, and that's okay. ….I'll…I'm willing to take whatever you can give me. I only hope she trusts me with your heart as much as you have," she added, squeezing his hands. She brought her left hand up to his face again and leaned forward to press the gentlest of kiss against his lips, a warmth that she held before pulling back with a soft smack. She pressed one more to the corner of his lips.

"She would want you to be happy. Don't patronize her either, even in memory. Women don't like that, even from the beyond," she said, a light tone in her voice. The tears came even faster as Thomas took Angelica's face in his hands and frantically meshed his mouth against hers heatedly. He wrapped her form in his arms before burying his face against her neck and allowing himself to sob against her skin.

He didn't deserve her.

He hadn't deserved Martha.

Why did God bless a wrecked demon like him with two cherished angels in his lifetime?

* * *

 _Reviews are welcome!_


	17. A Pup's Purpose, Pt 3

**Title: A Pup's Purpose, Pt. 3**  
 **Series: Hamilton: An American Musical**  
 **Written by: Rikareena/FoxieSango**

* * *

Alexander had been busy finishing up packing to head to Philadelphia for the Constitutional Convention. He was leaving in two days, and had tried to hide just how excited he was about being selected to attend, but everyone could tell that he was very zingy about the whole thing.

A few days had passed since the Hamilton family had taken John in, and he was still adjusting to his new form. At present, he had found himself sitting at Alexander's feet as the Caribbean threw articles of clothing this way and that, trying to figure out what to take on his trip. After sniffing at some of the apparel, John eventually got buried in a small pile and let out a small whine of frustration before releasing several muffled barks. He then started shifting about, unable to see where he was going.

"Woah! Easy there, pup!" he heard a voice say. It wasn't long before an undershirt and jacket were removed from his line of sight. Alexander sighed, lifting him up from the sea of clothing before placing him back on his feet.

"Why don't you go check on Eliza before you end up suffocating in my old, dirty rags, huh?" he laughed, standing and using his foot to gently scoot John out the door by his rump. John let out another couple of barks, but Alex shooed him along. After a low growl, the dog shook from head to toe before trotting along and looking for the lady of the house.

He found her sitting on the couch, staring lovingly at her youngest child while breast feeding him. John tilted his head to the side curiously before coming to stand by her feet and peering up at her. Eliza smiled down at him,

"Hi pup. Junior here was getting a bit fussy because it was lunchtime. Would you like to meet him?" she asked. John found his tail wagging subconsciously, but he also didn't want jostle Eliza or the baby. She giggled and patted the empty spot on the couch next to her.

"C'mon now, you can do it. Up!" she said. John looked from her, to the couch, and back to her. It was his first time realizing just how high up the couch was compared to his new, smaller size.

"You've got it!" she encouraged again. John let out a low growl before backing up and lowering on his front legs and pushing his tiny rump in the air. He wiggled a bit, preparing for his run. Then, he shot forward and launched himself upward, managing to land his front paws on the cushion. But his hind legs hung haphazardly, and he struggled to not fall back to the ground. Eliza took her free hand and reached out to help boost him onto the couch before gently rubbing his head.

"Good boy! Good boy!" she said, rubbing his ears before settling back against the couch. John panted a bit and Eliza could've sworn she saw him smiling before he turned his attention to the little one still suckling at her breast. He tilted his head again, realizing that even in recollecting his previous life, he had trouble recalling the last time he'd seen a human this tiny up close. The closest that came to mind was perhaps memories of his younger siblings, but even those were fuzzy and hard to recollect since many of them died when they were young and he'd spent much of his own time away from home growing up.

Alex Jr. turned his eyes from his mother to the strange creature at the other end of the couch. His eyes went wide in curiosity (he'd never seen such a thing before), but he didn't stop consuming his lunch. John's ears lowered as he trekked forward carefully, not wanting to hurt the baby or Eliza. He placed his front paws on her lap and raised himself up a bit, taking in the tiny being. The baby was practically a miniature Alexander…but with chubbier cheeks and bigger eyes. His skin was pink and he was very attentive, little silk whisps of hair laid smoothly atop his head. Perhaps the only difference was that he had his mother's hair color. Eliza brought her free hand up and gently caressed her son's cheek as she began to sing,

 _Look around, look around, and how lucky you are to be alive right now._

 _Look around, look around._

 _Look at where you are, look at where you're starting._

 _The fact that you're alive is a miracle, just stay alive, that would be enough._

 _My love, just know,_

 _That you will never be alone._

 _We'll always be here by your side._

 _Just keep us close._

 _That will be enough._

 _I don't pretend to know, the challenges you'll face._

 _The obstacles awaiting you later in your life._

 _But I'm not afraid._

 _You're destined for great things._

 _Just always come home at the end of the day._

 _And that will be enough._

 _Your heart will write its own legacy._

 _You'll tell your own story._

 _Just let us grant you peace of mind,_

 _And keep your family inside your heart._

 _Let your loved ones be a part of your narrative,_

 _In the story you will write someday._

 _And no matter what comes your way,_

 _Together we'll always staaay._

 _And we will be enough._

 _That would be enough._

 _That would be enough._

The baby's eyes had started to close under her soothing voice. John looked over at Eliza to find her smiling at him.

"That goes for you too, Jack. You're family now. And we'll be with you always," she said, gently rubbing the back of his ear. He sighed at her warmth and leaned more into her touch before hearing the tiniest grunt from the baby before them. He looked at Alex Jr. to find him moving his arms about, reaching for him.

"I think he likes you. Go on, say hello," Eliza said.

Slowly…cautiously….warily…John moved forward, softly pressing his cold, wet nose to the baby's face. Alex Jr. began fussing again, but it came out as a squeal, more of a laugh than a cry. His little feet began kicking as well and he reached up both hands to touch the English Foxhound's face. John felt his heart thrum in his chest as he gave the smallest of licks to the baby's nose. He squealed again, and John bowed his head, gently pressing his forehead against Alex Jr.'s. The baby stopped squirming and let out a soft sigh. After a few moments, John pulled back, he found the baby's eyes closed again—he'd been lulled to sleep. John then heard a sniffle and his attention was drawn to the lady of the house once more. She had tears in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. Ugh, I've been a sensitive, blubbering mess lately, no doubt. It's just…I'm so glad. Relieved. He feels safe with you…and trusts you. And you him. And…that…it makes me happy," she whispered. John let out another whine, not wanting her to cry. He licked her tears before nuzzling under her chin.

He understood. She wasn't just being emotional. Eliza put her family above all else, and wanted them all to be close. It was only natural.

It was the element that had been absent from his own life for far too long, and he was so happy they welcomed him into their world.

* * *

Reviews are Welcome!


	18. Complacent

**Title: Complacent  
Series: Hamilton: An American Musical  
** **-An Angelica Schuyler fic, FT. John Church, Alexander Hamilton, and Thomas Jefferson  
Written by: Rikareena/FoxieSango  
Genre: Angst/Romance**

* * *

1780.

A Winter's Ball.

A dream that she couldn't quite place.

 _Intelligent eyes in a hunger pang frame echoed against the walls of her mind._

 _Everything in total agreement._

Intellectual soul mates.

Until she saw her sister's face.

Thus, she put on a mask of support, drowning her sorrows in shot after shot after shot of the finest wine after leaving her sister and the object of her affection's auras to intertwine.

That's when… she met him, and he gave her solace she'd never known. Worshipped her like a queen. Treated her like a precious gem. Left her craving for more, and _blessing her with a gift she never wanted._

—–

Keeping it a secret was the hard part. She couldn't tell Eliza, for she knew her younger sister would scold her. Peggy wouldn't judge, but she was a gossip.

Sure enough, several months later at a political gala, Hamilton took her to the side and offered his and Eliza's home as a place of refuge for her should she need it. ….And if he knew, she knew it was because of Peggy. But she declined; if nothing else, she still had her pride, dammit. And this was all his fault besides, _she'd tried to drown herself that night to forget him, after all_.

At that same gala, was where she met the US Ambassador to France, a reluctant comrade of Hamilton, and rumored to become the new Secretary of State. He'd heard of the prominent Schuyler family and made their acquaintance during the occasion, but she couldn't stop the pattering in her heart as his warm, brown eyes met her anxious ones, and his lips pressed the softest of moist kisses to the back of her hand.

A tingling sensation the base of her spine, her eyes cast about frantically for her current suitor (for John had taken to courting her out of wedlock from the ball in an attempt to preserve some dignity), but he was nowhere to be found and she was left defenseless to the charms of one Thomas Jefferson.

….she was helpless.

Helpless as she passionately defended her stance for why the country owed women so much more than the shit they received on the daily.

Helpless as he indulged her, but met her jab for jab at every point.

Helpless when he insisted on dancing with her while continuing their debate, and asking her insights how to rectify the political and economic turmoil of their newly born nation.

Helpless as he escorted her away from the guests to a spare room, and introduced her to his age of enlightenment…over…and over…and over again.

Helpless as the morning after, he requested her presence once more, at a date not too far in the future.

And she said yes.

….but it was in vain.

—

She kept up the charade for as long as she could until John finally proposed to her during a family dinner–as had been part of the original plan when they first discovered she was with child all those months ago.

She was boldly showing now.

She had to say yes. Had to say it before him who broke her heart, and him who saved it, neither of whom she was free to claim. Hamilton looked shocked and concerned, Jefferson looked nonchalant, but she didn't miss the way he tightened his fist atop the table.

—

Three months later found her walking down the aisle.

Hamilton and his friends as groomsmen, and she tried to ignore his piercing gaze as she approached her husband to be.

John was a good man.

He was smart, dignified, wealthy, loyal, gallant, a true gentleman, and he loved her with all his heart.

She felt sick.

For the one she truly wanted stood in the shadows to the back of the church, near the other VIP guests and business associates of the family.

He was the one that made her life rivoting, made her feel like she could breathe again after sacrificing her lungs for her sister all that time ago. He challenged her. He respected her. He made her life invigorating.

….if only she'd met him first that Winter's night, instead of the one now placing the ring on her finger.

* * *

Reviews are welcome!


	19. Family Where you Least Expect It

**Title: Family Where you Least Expect it  
Series: Hamilton: An American Musical  
Ft: Alexander Hamilton, Theodosia Burr, Aaron Burr  
Written by: Rikareena/FoxieSango  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort; Family**

Ft: Alexander Hamilton, Theodosia Burr, Jack Hamilton (John Laurens), and Aaron Burr

Summary: Even in trying times, you can find family where you least expect it.

A/N: So, this is kinda Father's Day-ish, in that Hamilton is serving as a Father figure to Theodosia when she needs it. Also, this is part of my Pup!Laurens AU because having a dog around always makes things better! :3

Reviews are welcome! Plz forgive typos!

* * *

Alexander was taking the family's dog on one of his daily walks while also stopping by several shops in town to run some errands: a bit of tailoring work to his jacket and pants, making an ad hoc appointment for a long overdue eye exam, buying some jewelry for Eliza, purchasing much needed parchment paper and bottles of ink for himself, speaking with some gentleman about some furniture for sale that they'd been eyeing for a while, etc.

It had been a busy afternoon, but the last thing he expected near the end of his trip was to hear the telltale sounds of sniffling and crying coming from a nearby, narrow alleyway. He would've chalked it up to imagining things had Jack not began pulling incessantly at his leash.

"Woah, alright boy, heel. It's okay." He muttered lowly, pulling back on the leash just a bit. The duo made their way to the sound, Jack with his nose low to the ground searching out the source. As they rounded the corner, Hamilton was shocked at the sight they found.

Curled up in a tight ball was a dark-skinned, little girl, her black, thick Shirley-Temple-esque curls draping like curtains atop her bowed head as her body racked with sobs. The frills of her hot pink dress were smeared with dirt, and there was a basket of groceries at her side. Hamilton frowned.

"Theodosia?"

She gasped and her head shot up, eyes blurred with tears.

"O-oh. M-mister Hamilton," she tried in vain to rub away the hot droplets on her face with her palms. Jack came forward, sniffing at her legs and whining on cue.

"What are you doing here? This isn't a safe place for a young lady like yourself," Hamilton said, eyes casting about the street. He noticed a few unruly chaps who'd had the previously unaccompanied girl in their line of sight for a while. He decided then to stay with her.

She sighed, hugging her legs with one arm and placing her free hand on Jack's head.

"Ahm…ahem…I-I was…..fetching groceries for papa when….I uhm….I just…." the tears came again and she swore silently, wiping at her face. Her voice went high,

"D-dammit. N-no one is supposed to see me cry! I have to stay strong!" She whispered. Hamilton's eyes grew wide, as swearing was so unladylike and unexpected, particularly hearing it from Burr's daughter. But he chuckled, reaching into his breast pocket to pull out a handkerchief.

"Theodosia, no one would question or blame your current state. You're 100% entitled to how you're feeling right now."

She quietly took the handkerchief, idly playing with the edges.

"My deepest condolences for your loss. From me and my family. Washington allowed your father several bereavement days after your mother's passing, and Philip's been worried sick about you."

She gasped,

"H-he has?!" she was surprised….not because Philip was concerned–that was in his nature. But because it really was not his burden to bear. Why was he worried about _her_ plight at all? It had nothing to do with him so he shouldn't have been…but Hamilton nodded.

She took a breath and looked down.

"Um…to be honest, Mister Hamilton. …I went shopping to get my mind of things. But I….it all hit me at once and I just…." she bit her lip, "But…I couldn't let anyone see me cry so…so I ducked in this alleyway….just for a bit. I knew it wasn't the best idea but…I just needed a moment."

"Understood," he sat next to her. By this point, Jack had made himself comfortable in her lap. She smiled and rubbed his ears.

"You're lucky, Theodosia," Hamilton said. At this she shot the older gentleman a glare. He raised his hands in defense,

"Y-you current situation notwithstanding, of course….but because in spite of it, you still have a father who cares for you deeply and loves you so much. He's really proud of you, praises you all the time. And he'd give the world to you if he could. You both are lucky to have each other, and you should bask in that. Not everyone is as fortunate," he said. She looked back down at the English Foxhound who'd begun licking her palm. A small smile graced her lips,

"Hmm…my father told me about how he lost his parents. …..I just never thought I'd lose one of my own so soon…I-I wasn't ready for her to go…." the tears came back, ugly and unforgiving. "W-why'd she have to go, Mister Hamilton? I-I still need her! W-we both do!"

"Shh…shh, okay. C'mere. It's alright," he immediately wrapped and arm around her, pulling her into his side. She buried her face in his jacket and cried.

For a moment there was quiet. Then Alexander spoke,

"…..I never knew my father, you know. He left us when I was very young," he said. After a while, she quieted down, one hand still curled into the fabric of his jacket.

"And, your mother?"

A beat.

A sigh.

"I….also lost her. when I wasn't much older than you are now, actually," he said. She blinked up at him in surprise. "Yellow Fever took her. We were in each other's arms…she was holding me when she died. We were both very, very sick but….she didn't make it."

"Oh, oh Mister Hamilton, I'm so sorry. I-I never knew. I mean, Philip's never told me….well…he never talked about his paternal grandparents but…I thought it rude to ask…"

"He doesn't know. No one does. Not even Mrs. Hamilton," he said. The only other person he'd ever told was John when he was still alive. The spirit of whom, he swear he could feel wrap around him warmly as he shared this with Burr's daughter. Jack let out a whine at the reveal of one of Hamilton's most guarded secrets, knowing how rare it was for him to let any of his walls down. Theodosia rubbed his head again, comfortingly, but frowned,

"So….why are you telling me?" she asked. If it was such a sensitive topic, and he hadn't told anyone, what made her the exception? He smiled down at the girl,

"I just want you to know that you're not a alone. That you'll get through this. You're strong, and you also still have your father with you, and he'll need you as much as you'll need him. ….Don't take that for granted, embrace it and cherish him as much as he does you," he said. She smiled at him weakly and rubbed at her eyes again. She needed to hear that.

"T-thank You Mister Hamilton," she said, leaning up to kiss his cheek. At this, the dog in her lap, who'd been fairly quiet, lunged forward and began licking her face and yapping like crazy before cuddling close to her. She giggled and kissed his head, "Thanks to you too, Jack," she said, hugging him.

"And if you ever need to talk….or anything…our door is always open. We'll be more than happy to have you," he said, referencing the Hamilton household. She smirked,

"Even in light of your rivalry with my father? He might have a heart attack at that," she said.

"Well, good thing Mrs. Hamilton knows the best treatment for such things," he joked. And she giggled. "Besides, that's mainly all bluster. Burr's like a brother to me…like family….but if you tell him I said that, I'll deny it six ways to Sunday," he winked.

"Mums the word," Theodosia said with a smile, mimicking buttoning her lips.

"Theodosia!" A voice called. The trio looked up to see Aaron Burr before them, panting and out of breath.

"Speak of the devil," Hamilton muttered.

"Hi, daddy."

"Sweetheart, oh, when you didn't come home right away, I got worried, are you alright?!" Burr asked, approaching and kneeling before her. At this, Hamilton began to stand.

Theodosia's eyes shined with tears and she threw herself at her father in a tight embrace.

"T-Theo?"

"I-I'm fine daddy. I just…..I wanna say that…I love you so much!" she gave him a squeeze.

"Oh," he gathered her in his arms and stood up, still able to hold her despite the fact she was a pre-teen. "I love you too sweetheart," he said, caressing her hair and squeezing her back warmly.

Alexander smiled before picking up the end of Jack's leash and turning to leave.

"Hamilton! Thank you, for staying with her," Burr said, genuinely. Hamilton nodded,

"Anytime, Aaron," he said.

* * *

Reviews are welcome!


	20. You're Not Alone

**Title: "You're Not Alone"**  
 **Series: Hamilton: An American Musical**  
 **A Thomas Jefferson, Lil' Angie Hamilton, & Angelica Schuyler fic (also Ft. James Madison)**  
 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort**  
 **Written by: Rikareena/FoxieSango**

* * *

Little Angie Hamilton stared up at the door before her hesitantly, shifting her weight back and forth on her feet. She bit her lip and wrung her hands before raising a tiny fist, preparing to gently knock on the door.

A larger hand came down and softly grabbed her fist. She looked up to see her Auntie Angelica gracing her with a sad smile.

"Sweetheart, now…may not be the best time to talk to Uncle Jeffy, okay? He's….not feeling well…"

"But, he says that I always cheer him up!" she protested quietly. She could hear sniffles coming from his room and wanted to make sure he was okay. Angelica sighed and kneeled before her neice, gently brushing back her hair.

"Yes, but he needs some time to himself right now," she explained. Jefferson had been having nightmares about his late wife, Martha, for weeks now, and missed her gravely. He didn't know why she was on his mind, why she was tormenting him, but it was like she had passed away yesterday, and he was in mourning all over again.

He was a mess.

Little Angie looked down.

"Can I just…make sure he's alright? I-I won't bother him. Just for a little while?"

"I really don't think it's a good idea, love," her aunt said, standing and turning to walk away.

Angie stood there a moment more before looking to the door again. She pressed her lips together firmly and with all the stubborness of her father, but gentleness of her mother, she slowly pushed open the door.

Jefferson sat hunched over on the edge of his bed, elbows on his knees and hands grasping his head. Small sobs shook his frame as he tried to work himself through another one of his devastation spells again.

Angie took a breath and slowly trekked forward until she was standing before him.

"Um…U-uncle Jeffy?" she whispered. Startled, his head shot up and she was taken aback by his state: red eyes outlined by dark bags from lack of sleep, face pale, thin frame, five o'clock shadow….her heart went out to him.

"Oh…" she stepped forward and reached up to wrap her tiny arms around his neck, giving him a small squeeze.

"I-it's okay, Uncle Jeffy. Your not alone…We love you," she said.

His eyes grew wide and he gasped before feeling them eyes well up with tears again, on the verge of another breakdown. He took a breath before wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh….t-thank you, princess…" He whispered. He'd tried to muscle through this on his own for so long…he forgot there were people who cared about him in the now.

Having another soul there was soothing, especially one as pure as his "adopted" neice.

Neither noticed the older Schuyler sister at the door, or Thomas' best friend. James smiled,

"Guess Angie knew just what he needed," he said. Angelica sighed,

"Yes, she's very perceptive like that. …. I should really trust her judgment more," she said, a small grin tugging at her lips.

* * *

Reviews are welcome!


End file.
